


Experiment gefällig?

by KMZ



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KMZ/pseuds/KMZ
Summary: Sherlock versteht die Motive eines abgeschlossenen Falls nicht und möchte ein Experiment machen. John ist der Einzige, der ihm helfen kann. Wie lang behält ein Mensch die Kontrolle über sich bei entsprechender Reizüberflutung?  *geschrieben 06/2012  !!





	1. Chapter 1

Versuchsgruppe: Sexualdelikte  
Untergruppe: gleichgeschlechtlich  
In Bezug auf den letzten Fall Hatcher & Gloss. (Tags: Mord, Erbschaft, Triebtat?)  
Fall gelöst. Motiv weiterhin rätselhaft. Experiment notwendig.  
******************************************************  
Sherlock zögerte. Er saß mit angezogenen Beinen auf seinem Sessel, das Notebook auf den Beinen. Im Morgenmantel, wie üblich, denn ein wirklich aufregender Fall war nicht in Sicht.  
So hatte er beschlossen, seine Notizen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Der letzte Fall war geklärt, doch Sherlock war noch nicht ganz zufrieden.

Ein Mann hatte seinen Geliebten umgebracht. Aber Sherlock brauchte eine ganze Weile ihm auf die Spur zu kommen, denn alles war äußerst geschickt geplant und getan worden. Am rätselhaftesten jedoch, war Sherlock Holmes das Motiv Marc Hatchers. Niederster menschlicher Trieb und geplantes Verbrechen gingen hier Hand und Hand. Es war kein Mord aus dem Affekt und doch war es einer. Schließlich konnte er den Fall zwar klären, aufgrund einer klitzekleinen nicht durchdachten Lüge, doch der Beweggrund blieb ihm weiterhin recht schleierhaft und derart unnachvollziehbar, dass er beschlossen hatte, etwas gegen dieses gravierende Unwissen zu unternehmen.

Sein Freund John Watson hatte ihm bei diesem Fall nicht geholfen, denn er war verreist. Der Detektiv versumpfte seitdem ein wenig in der Wohnung. Mrs. Hudson regte sich immer fürchterlich auf, wie unordentlich alles doch war, wenn sie es wagte, den Fuß in die Wohnung der beiden Männer zu setzen.

Sherlock klickte gelangweilt auf Johns Blog. er würde viel zu schreiben haben, wenn er wieder da war, dachte er abwesend. Der eigentliche Gedanke jedoch, der in seinem Kopf rumspukte, schob er wieder weg. Diese Idee war doch zu abwegig, oder nicht?

Angeödet gähnte er herzhaft, legte den Laptop weg und rekelt sich. Dann stand er auf, trat ans Fenster und blickte hinaus. Schnee, soweit das Auge reichte. Er wusste, dass er diese bezaubernde Stimmung als schön hätte empfinden müssen. John hätte sich darüber gefreut und hätte den weißen Zauber entsprechend gewürdigt. Ihm war der Schnee egal.

Der seltsame Gedanke kam ihm wieder. Wieder dachte er fieberhaft über eine Lösung nach.

Mycroft? Ein Brechreiz schnürte ihn fast den Hals zu. Niemals!

Lestrade? Der würde ihn sicher nach einer Stunde erschießen. Kam auch nicht in Frage.

Jemand Anonymes? Holmes könnte sicher sein, dass er angezeigt werden würde, schneller wie er das Wort Polizei sagen könnte.

Wer? Wer? Wer?

Ungeduldig fuhr er herum, als Mrs. Hudson nach einem kurzen Klopfen eintrat.  
Eigentlich wartete Sherlock auf John, doch der würde erst in ein paar Stunden, mitten in der Nacht kommen. Er würde noch wach sein, wenn er kam. Meist schlief er sowieso ziemlich schlecht, noch schlechter, wenn John außer Haus war.

"Sie sollten ein wenig aufräumen, Sherlock. John wird sofort wieder abreisen, wenn er dieses Chaos hier sieht!" schimpfte sie ein wenig und stellte ihm einen Teller mit Sandwiches hin.  
"Danke Mrs. Hudson." sagte Sherlock und schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen, ehrlichen Lächelns.  
Er hörte noch wie seine Vermieterin murmelte, als sie hinaus ging: "Selbstverständlich wird er nicht aufräumen. Völlig zwecklos und verdorben der Junge. Armer John Watson!"

Sherlock wusste, dass sie es nicht so meinte und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster herum.

John Watson war der Einzige der für sein Experiment übrig blieb. Er musste ihn einfach fragen, am besten noch heute Nacht.  
Sherlock ging zum Sofa und rollte sich darauf zusammen, mit Blick auf die Tür.


	2. Chapter 2

In Gedanken ging er seine Recherchen durch. Er hatte hauptsächlich im Internet recherchiert, hatte sich aber noch vorgenommen der Staatsbibliothek einen Besuch abzustatten. Oder vielleicht würde er dafür John beauftragen. Er suchte nicht gern in staubigen Büchern nach winzigen Details. Das alles kostete Zeit und Nerven. Auch an einschlägig bekannten Orten der homosexuellen Szene Londons wollte er noch recherchieren. Doch da würde er definitiv nicht allein hingehen können.  
Oder wollen. Gestand er sich ganz sachlich ein.

Nein, mit solchen Dingen, sexuellen Dingen, Empfindungen und Folgen kannte er sich nicht besonders gut aus. Das konnte er nicht leugnen. Um Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen, brauchte er definitiv jemanden, der ihm half. Es kam nur John in Frage, denn er konnte sich auf seine Loyalität und seine Verschwiegenheit verlassen. John würde ihn nicht verklagen oder erschießen. John würde ihm den Gefallen tun, daran zweifelte Sherlock keinen Moment.

Mit diesen beruhigenden und merkwürdig, vorfreudig kribbelnden Gedanken schlief er schließlich doch ein.

John Watson kam zur erwarteten Zeit nach Hause. Er bemühte sich leise zu sein, um Mrs. Hudson nicht zu wecken und falls sein Freund schon schlief, was er nicht erwartete, wollte er diesen auch nicht wecken.

Als er vorsichtig die Tür öffnete, hörte er schon ein leises Schnarchen. Sherlock lag auf dem Sofa, zusammengerollt wie ein Katze und sägte leise vor sich hin.   
John konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Wie ein kleiner, unschuldiger Junge, dachte er liebevoll und ging möglichst leise in sein Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Sherlock schon zeitungslesend am Frühstückstisch und sah John erwartungsvoll an, als dieser eintrat.  
"Wie war deine Reise, John?" fragte er und bemühte sich augenscheinlich ein wenig höflich und interessiert zu klingen.  
"Du weißt wie meine Reise war, Sherlock. Du hast mich zig Mal am Tag per SMS gefragt, schon vergessen?" schmunzelte John.  
"Ich soll dir Grüße von Harriette bestellen. Du sollst mir ab und zu mal eine Pause gönnen." fügte John an und grinste innerlich breit über Sherlocks verständnislosen, indignierten Gesichtsausdruck. Mit Phrasen konnte sein Freund nicht gut umgehen.  
"Aha." sagte dieser nur ein wenig beleidigt und blätterte in seiner Zeitung weiter.

"Gibt es einen Fall?" fragte John, um ein wenig mit Sherlock zu reden, während er etwas aß und seinen Tee trank. Natürlich hätte er 100% schon gewusst, wenn es einen Fall gegeben hätte. Zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass er Sherlock mit dieser Frage nur reizend würde. Sein Freund war immer unausstehlich, wenn es nichts zu tun gab.

Schon erntete er von diesem auch einen vorwurfsvollen Blick.  
"Ich habe viel Zeit für Experimente. Bin da gerade an was dran. "sagte Sherlock und seine Stimme hatte einen so merkwürdigen Ausdruck, dass John von seinem Ei aufblickte, dass er gerade köpfen wollte.

"Darf ich erfahren, worum es geht?" fragte er.

Sherlock schwieg und schien weiter intensiv in der Zeitung zu lesen. John war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein gutes Zeichen war, wenn sein Freund ihm nicht gleich antwortete. Aus der Erfahrung heraus musste er dieses rätselhafte Schweigen leider als gefährlich einstufen. Doch hatte er im Moment den Mund zu voll, um nachzufragen.

Als John ihn nicht mehr ansah, blickte Sherlock über die Zeitung hinweg zu seinem Freund. Er zögerte. Das war nicht seine Art und er fühlte sich seltsam, wenn er John so ansah. Aufregung wirbelte in seinem Magen herum, wie in der Endphase bei einer Verbrecherjagd. Wenn er früher Nachts allein durch Londons Straßen ging, um Kriminelle, Mörder und anderes Gesindel aufzuspüren, fühlte er sich genauso. Er hatte es unter positive Erregung abgelegt, mit dem Versprechen auf intensive Ereignisse, sowohl gute, wie auch schlechte.

"Es geht um den letzten Fall. Hatcher und Gloss."  
"Ah ...hmmm... die zwei verrückten, schwulen Typen? Wo der eine den anderen dann umbrachte, weil er es nicht oft genug mit ihm trieb?" machte sich John ein wenig darüber lustig.  
Sherlock schaute seinen Freund irritiert an und hob beide Brauen erstaunt hoch.

"Woher ...?"  
"Lestrade rief mich an, wegen einer alten Zeugenaussage und da erzählte er mir gleich ganz genau, welchen Fall du gerade untersuchst. Ich glaube, ich habe nicht viel verpasst, oder?!"  
"Nein." sagte Sherlock und wurde zunehmend unsicherer.   
"Die Frage war rhetorisch, Sherlock." grinste John schon wieder mit vollem Mund.  
"Also, um was geht es denn jetzt?" fragte John nun ernsthaft, als er sich abschließend mit einer Serviette den Mund abgetupft hatte.

Sherlock ließ nun seine Alibizeitung sinken und schaute John durchdringend an. So unschuldig wie John schaute, war sich Sherlock plötzlich erschreckend sicher, dass er ablehnend würde. Aber Sherlock Holmes wäre nicht der, der er war, wenn er nicht trotzdem fragen würde.

"Ich untersuche die sexuelle Abhängigkeit und Frustration und den daraus resultierenden Hang zur Straffälligkeit, im Rahmen einer Enthaltsamkeit bei Reizüberflutung, auf gleichgeschlechtlicher Basis. Das ist normalerweise nicht mein Gebiet. Aber ich habe recherchiert und solche Fälle lösen offensichtlich große kriminelle Energien aus. Es wäre gut zu wissen, was und wie etwas einen Menschen soweit treiben kann, jemand Gewalt anzutun, sogar Mord, nur weil dieser keinen Sex mit ihm haben will. Die homosexuelle Szene Londons ist groß und wächst praktisch stündlich. Ich denke, wir bekommen in Zukunft auch viele Aufträge aus dieser Richtung, wie der Fall H & G zeigt." sagte Sherlock in seinem typisch schnell heruntergerasselten, wissenschaftlichen, monologischen Stil.

Forschend schaute er John Watson nun an. Dessen Gesicht zeigte ein Mischung aus Unglauben, Skepsis und Ungewissheiten. Sherlock konnte sehen, wie sein Freund die Worte in seinem Kopf sortierte, um eine Frage zu stellen. Und vor Ungeduld hätte Sherlock schon wieder mal eben auf die Wand schießen können. Anderen beim Denken zuzusehen, brachte ihn immer an den Rand eines Nervenzusammenbruchs.

Dann sagte John Watson etwas, was Sherlock nicht erwartet hatte.   
"Na dazu wirst du mich ja zum Glück nicht brauchen." sagte sein Freund und stand auf, um das Geschirr wegzuräumen.  
"Ich muss einkaufen. Sherlock, brauchst du noch etwas?"   
John war eindeutig beunruhigt und nicht daran interessiert Sherlock freiwillig seine Hilfe anzubieten, so wie dieser erwartet hatte.  
"Ich brauche etwas, John. Und zwar deine Hilfe bei meinem Experiment." Nun war es raus und Sherlock merkte förmlich, wie sich sein Magen wieder leichter anfühlte.  
Aufmerksam schaute er John an. 

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da der Richtige für bin." sagte John abwehrend und kramte im Kühlschrank.  
Er kannte John. Nie würde der ihm einfach so Hilfe versagen, das war nicht seine Art und darauf hoffte Sherlock. Aber um John die Entscheidung leichter zu machen, und ja, auch um ihn ein wenig unter Druck zu setzen, sagte Sherlock:  
"Ich habe keinen, den ich fragen kann, außer einem anonymen Stricher. Aber da kann ich definitiv mit einer Anzeige oder schlimmeren rechnen, ich sage nur diverse Geschlechtskrankheiten usw. Du bist Arzt, du weißt, was ich meine, John! Bei diesem Experiment kann mir nur ein Mann helfen, einer der mich kennt, der weiß, um was es geht. Einer der verschwiegen ist und einer, der mir helfen will."  
Die letzten Worte betonte Sherlock ganz unbeabsichtigt und so klangen die Worte eindringlich, wichtig und sehr persönlich.

"Ich würde dich nicht fragen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre. Es sind nur wenige Tage." Nun klang er fast schon bittend und Sherlock stellte am Rand seiner Aufmerksamkeit erstaunt fest, dass es ihm wirklich wichtig war John dabei zu haben.

Sein Freund schaute ihn nun mit einem Gesicht an, dass er nur zu gut kannte. Seine Augen schauten vorwurfsvoll aber auch verständnisvoll. Seine Mimik drückte Resignation aus, Verlegenheit, Unsicherheit und Hilflosigkeit. Aber auch Hilfsbereitschaft, Tatkraft und Vertrauen.  
"Aber ... aber, ich habe doch nichts mit Männern am Hut. Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich dir helfen soll? Wenn du möchtest, dass ich ein paar Recherchen in diesen Nachtclubs mache? Von mir aus .... wenn es gar nicht anders geht." seufzte John ergeben.

"Aber ich mache keine Schweinerein mit, damit das klar ist!" fügt John mit fester Stimme hinzu.  
Sherlock versteckte sein Grinsen hinter der Zeitung.


	3. Chapter 3

John kramte auffallend geschäftig in der Küche herum und Sherlock wusste genau, dass es ein reines Zeitschinden war. Aber er wartete geduldig, bis John mit seiner wichtigsten Frage heraus kam.

"Was genau muss ich machen?" John setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und Sherlock sah ihm seinen Missmut und seine Abneigung deutlich an.

Ein Mundwinkel des Detektives zuckte kurz erheitert nach oben, ansonsten war sein Gesicht aber beherrscht wie immer. Nur seine grauen Augen lagen forschend und unnachgiebig auf dem Gesicht seines einzigen Freundes.

"John, ich bin dir sehr dankbar für dein Hilfsangebot ..." begann er und machte eine kleine Pause. Auch Sherlock hatte inzwischen von seinem Freund ein wenig die Kunst der Rhetorik gelernt. Er fing mit dem Lob an, mit dem Positiven, um seinen Gegenüber milde zu stimmen. Machte eine Pause, ließ es wirken, um dann mit dem zu beginnen, was die Laune Johns sicher ins bodenlose ziehen würde.

"Wie du weißt, ging es bei dem Fall H & G um zwei homosexuelle Männer. Der eine, Marc Hatcher, litt offensichtlich unter einem starken Sexualtrieb. Manche nennen es auch Sex-Sucht. War sogar in psychologischer Behandlung deshalb. Der andere hingegen war völlig normal, bis dahin zumindest. Eine liebe Tante hatte den beiden Männern 1000000 Pfund vererbt, was aber nur ausgezahlt werden würde, wenn sie in 1 Jahr offiziell heiraten würden. Allerdings war es Henrys Tante und er wollte das Geld lieber für sich allein haben. Die Bedingung erlosch aber nur, wenn einer von beiden in der Zeit eines natürlichen Todes starb. Das Geld wäre ansonsten der Aids-Stiftung zugutegekommen. "

"Dieser Henry Gloss heckte also einen perfiden Plan aus: er erpresste seinen Freund also in der Hinsicht, dass er ihm als erstes verbot außerhalb ihrer Beziehung Sex zu haben. Soweit so gut, das hört sich nicht so außergewöhnlich an, da hast du recht."

John sagte kein Wort, schaute Sherlock nur gespannt an. Doch dieser konnte die Fragen, wie immer in Johns Gesicht ablesen.

"Allerdings war dieser Henry Gloss sehr raffiniert. Da er im Grunde kein Mörder war, keine Erfahrung in dieser Hinsicht hatte, erdachte er folgendes. Er würde seinen Partner in den Selbstmord treiben. Selbstmord würde unter die natürliche Todesursache fallen, da hatte er sich erkundigt. Das ist immer noch nichts außergewöhnliches, denkst du John?"

Sherlock musterte John und ergötzte sich an dessen fragendem Gesichtsausdruck. Für einen Moment blieb er an Johns tiefen Augen hängen und eine prickelnde Spur ergoss sich über seinen Rücken. Er räusperte sich und sprach weiter, bevor es John gelang seine Fragen zu formulieren.

"Nun, Henry Gloss wollte seinen Freund in den Selbstmord treiben und zwar damit, dass er ihm nicht mehr erlaubte, mit ihm zu schlafen oder sich selbst zu befriedigen, bis zur Hochzeit. Aber Marc Hatcher durfte natürlich auch mit keinem anderen Geschlechtsverkehr haben! Außerdem wurde er von Henry auf die mannigfaltigste Weise sexuelle gereizt, ohne, dass er zum Abschluss kommen durfte. So möchte ich das mal ausdrücken. Er hatte beschlossen Marc Hatcher in den sexuellen Wahnsinn zu treiben."

"Warum ... wie konnte dieser Marc Hatcher das denn zulassen? Hat er sich nicht gewehrt ...? Ich meine ... er ..." John sortierte erst beim Sprechen seine Gedanken und Sherlock verdrehte innerlich die Augen.

"Die beiden wohnten in einem kleinen Haus, ein wenig außerhalb Londons. Henry war der Dominante und Schlaue in der Beziehung, Marc war der Hund der tat und folgte, was Herrchen befahl. Er war in gewisser Weise abhängig von Henry, da dieser ihn aus der Gosse gerettet hatte, ihn bei sich wohnen ließ und alles bezahlte und offensichtlich liebte Marc Hatcher diesen Henry auch. Dieser sperrte ihn sogar tageweise im Haus ein, um ihn zu reizen und ihm keine Möglichkeit zur Abreaktion zu geben. Wie das im Detail aussah, dazu später mehr. Das Spiel wollte er eine Weile durchziehen, solang, bis Marc den Freitod wählen würde, weil er es nicht mehr ertrug, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Wie auch immer ... schließlich allerdings brachte Marc Henry überraschend um und ich brauchte eine Weile um dahinter zu kommen, warum. "

John betrachtete Sherlock nun kritisch, wagte aber nicht irgendwas zu fragen, denn sein Freund sprach gleich weiter.

"Nun möchte ich in meinem Experiment heraus finden, inwieweit Henry Gloss' Pläne realistisch waren. Ich möchte wissen, ob das eine gängige Praxis unter den Kriminellen, Mördern und Psychopathen ist, sein kann oder ob es sich eventuell um einen Präzedenzfall handelt. Viel zu viele Morde werden vorzeitig als Selbstmorde abgeheftet und das vielleicht zu unrecht. Verstehst du John?"

John verstand und nickte, aber sein ganzes Gesicht zeigte schon das ungute Gefühl, dass er hatte, als er Sherlock zuhörte. John Watson mochte solche perversen Fälle nie, das wusste der Detektiv ganz genau. Er dagegen hatte seine helle Freude an neuen Dingen, die seinen Verstand beschäftigten. Umso abwegiger, umso besser.

"Mein Experiment sieht einen Henry und einen Marc vor." Er machte wieder eine Pause, um John die Möglichkeit zum Luftschnappen zu geben.

"Das ist nicht dein Ernst!" keuchte John vorhersehbar. 

Sherlock saß weiterhin regungslos da, die Fingerspitzen aneinander gelegt und betrachtete aufmerksam John Watson, der sichtlich beunruhigt war.

"Du ... du willst diese perversen Spielchen nachspielen? Mit mir?" Johns Stimme überschlug sich.

"Und ich bin Marc, oder?" Johns Gesicht war nun wütend und Sherlock sagte vorher, dass sein Freund gleich aus dem Zimmer stürmen würde. Was dieser auch tat.


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock blickte seinem Freund ein wenig verständnislos hinterher. Was musste sich John eigentlich immer so künstlich aufregen, fragte sich der Detektiv, wenn er dann doch nach anfänglichem Zögern seine Hilfe zusagen würde.

Sherlock trank in Ruhe seinen Tee zu Ende und faltete die Zeitung gerade zusammen, als John wieder in den Raum kam.

"Schön, dass ich auf dich zählen kann." sagte Sherlock ungerührt und schaute zu seinem Freund.  
"Ich mache nur mit, und ich möchte betonen : NUR ALLEIN aus dem Grund, weil ich nicht möchte, dass du Ärger bekommst, der anschließend auch auf mich zurück fällt. Dir mag dein Ruf vielleicht egal sein, wie du schon oft unter Beweis gestellt hast. Mein Ruf ist mir wichtig!" John klang sehr energisch und immer noch leicht verärgert. Sherlock kannte diese Stimmung seines Freundes nur zu gut.

"Keine Angst John. Mein Experiment wird sich wohl hauptsächlich in unseren eigenen vier Wänden abspielen. Keiner wird etwas merken. Du bist mir eine große Hilfe!" damit klopfte er John Watson auf die Schulter, lächelte und verschwand gut gelaunt in seinem Zimmer. Er hatte viele Vorbereitungen zu treffen.

John schaute ihm nur ergeben und kopfschüttelnd hinterher und fragte sich, warum er das immer und immer wieder tat?! Irgendetwas lief zwischen ihnen beiden mächtig schief. Vor allem bei ihm selbst, sinnierte John. Er war nicht nur entrüstet darüber, wie selbstverständlich Sherlock immer davon ausging, dass er ihm helfen würde. Solche Situationen gab es schon öfter, John hatte sich daran gewöhnt nicht immer gefragt zu werden. Diesmal jedoch hatte er ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Ihm machte schon allein ein wenig Angst, dass Sherlock auf so abartige Ideen kam. Gut, er kannte die grenzenlose Neugier seines Mitbewohners nur zu gut. Das machte seinen Charakter und auch seinen Erfolg als Detektiv aus. Aber bei dieser Sache, ging er doch wohl zu weit, oder? Wie genau hatte sich Sherlock dieses Experiment denn vorgestellt? John hatte in seinem Schrecken vergessen nach Details zu fragen. Er würde das dringend nachholen müssen. Am besten erst einmal gar nicht darüber nachdenken, beschloss John und zog sich endlich an, um einkaufen zu gehen. Er brauchte dringend Ablenkung. Hätte er gewusst, dass das der letzte, entspannter Einkauf für lange Zeit sein würde, hätte er sich länger im Supermarkt aufgehalten und wahrscheinlich jede Packung Milch 100x in die Hand genommen.

Trotzdem ließ sich John unbewusst mehr Zeit wie sonst. Er wollte es sich nicht so richtig eingestehen, aber Sherlock hatte ihm ein wenig Angst gemacht. Normalerweise brauchte es eine ganze Menge, um einen gestandenen Soldaten zu ängstigen. Johns Nerven waren extrem gut und seine Hand immer ruhig, wenn es nötig war. Er hatte schon viele Situationen erlebt, die andere Menschen um den Verstand gebracht hätten. Doch nun hatte sich das flaue Gefühl im Magen zu einem fetten, drückenden Knoten vergrößert. John Watson war ein Mann der Oberfläche. Aufgrund seiner Albträume wusste er, dass er aufwühlende Gefühle nicht gut verarbeiten konnte. Besser gesagt, nur in Träumen verarbeiten wollte. Deshalb mied er auch unbewusst Situationen, die ihm Gefühle bescheren würden, die John nicht verstand und die er unter Umständen nicht bewältigen konnte.

Instinktiv ahnte er jetzt, dass dieses Experiment seines Freundes alles andere als zuträglich für seine geistige Gesundheit sein würde. Natürlich hätte er am liebsten NEIN zu allem gesagt. Aber das ging nicht. Das ging nie, wenn Sherlock ihn um Hilfe bat. Er konnte seinem Freund einfach nichts abschlagen und das wusste dieser. John ärgerte sich darüber, dass Sherlock ihn oft so schamlos ausnutzte. Genauso sehr machte es ihn wütend, dass er immer und immer wieder JA zu allem sagte. 

Aber so war Sherlock - ein Egomane ersten Grades. Doch John wusste auch, dass Sherlock nicht absichtlich so war. Es war seine Art und dafür mochte er ihn und hasste ihn eben auch manchmal. John Watson hatte aber auch aus zwei anderen Gründen zugesagt, die er Sherlock allerdings niemals gesagt hätte. Einmal vertraute er ihm völlig, kannte die Vernunft und Weitsicht seines Freundes. Wenn jemand alles genau durchdachte, dann Sherlock Holmes. Während John nur Details sah, sah Sherlock das Ganze. John war sich sicher, dass er sich auf seinen Freund in allen Dingen verlassen konnte.

Das andere war seine eigene Neugier. Seine perverse Vorfreude, wie er sich selbst berichtigte. Ja, irgendetwas in ihm war gespannt, was passieren würde. Einzelheiten wollte sich John gar nicht vorstellen. Aber er spürte genau den kleinen Adrenalin-Kick den er so mochte und brauchte, wenn er nur daran dachte, was auf ihn zukommen würde.

Schwer beladen machte sich Doktor John Watson auf den Weg nach Hause. Er hatte viel zu viel gekauft. Das alles würde für Wochen reichen.


	5. Chapter 5

Bis es zu dämmern anfing bekam John seinen Freund nicht zu sehen. Er aß allein und setzte sich dann mit einem Buch an den Kamin. Doch fiel es ihm schwer sich auf den Roman zu konzentrieren.   
Was trieb Sherlock nur in seinem Zimmer? Wenn es dunkel wurde, begann eigentlich erst der Tag für den Detektiv, da lief er zur Höchstform auf, während John eher das Ende seiner Energie erreichte und sich nach seinem Bett sehnte. 

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein tadellos gekleideter Sherlock Holmes kam in den Raum. Ohne, dass es John wollte, klopfte sein Herz schneller. 

"Schön, du hast es dir schon gemütlich gemacht, wie ich sehe." sagte Sherlock. Er hatte sein Notebook mitgebracht und setzte sich damit auf das Sofa.   
"Komm rüber John. Das Experiment fängt an." John missfiel das selbstgefällige Zucken um Sherlocks Mund. Auf was hatte er sich da eingelassen?! Die Frage stellte er sich mittlerweile ununterbrochen.

"Ich muss dich warnen mein Freund. Ich werde von nun an jede Minute an deiner Seite sein, um jegliche autosexuellen Aktionen zu unterbinden. Natürlich kann ich es dir auch nicht gestatten dich auf anderen Wegen abzureagieren." John schaute ihn derart verständnislos an, dass Sherlock lachte.

"Keine Angst, hört sich schlimmer an, als es ist. Nur könnte es eine Weile dauernd, bis ich zu einem brauchbaren Ergebnis komme. So, wie ich dich einschätze, schläfst du sicher nicht jede Nacht mit einer Frau ... Nichts für ungut John!" sagte Sherlock schnell, als er sah, wie sich John gerade aufregen wollte.

"Was zum Teufel hast du vor?!" fragte John jetzt doch recht gereizt.

Sherlock räusperte sich, schaute John dann aber direkt in dessen Augen. Immer so sehnsuchtsvoll, schoss es ihm dabei ganz unreflektiert durch den Kopf.

"Ich werde dich sexuell stimulieren, so oft und wie es mir möglich ist. Solange, bist du an nichts anderes mehr denken kannst, wie an einen Geschlechtsakt. Dabei werde ich dich sehr genau beobachten, Daten erheben und meine Schlüsse ziehen, soweit es mir möglich ist."

Sherlock sah genau, dass Johns Gesicht rot wurde und er wusste, dass er im nächste Moment in die Luft gehen würde. Deshalb legte er ihm seine Hand auf den Arm. Er hatte mal irgendwo gelesen oder gehört, dass das beruhigend wirken soll.

Er beobachtete, wie John mit sich kämpfte, um nicht seiner Empörung nachzugeben, bekam sich aber schließlich doch wieder unter Kontrolle und fragte eher gedämpft:  
"Du willst also dass ich ausraste? Wie dieser Marc Hatcher? Du willst, dass ich auf dich los gehe? Dich töten will? Oder mir selbst was antun will? .... Sherlock! ..... das ist das Hirnverbrannteste, was ich jemals gehört habe! Und ich habe schon vielen Unsinn gehört! Man spielt doch nicht mit der menschlichen Psyche, Sherlock! Das ist das empfindlichste und sensibelste, was ein Mensch besitzt!" Johns Augen waren vorwurfsvoll und Sherlock fühlte einen Stich in seiner Brust. So hatte er das Ganze noch nicht betrachtet. Aber Zweifel konnte er nicht zulassen. Er wusste genau, dass er diese Erfahrung für seine zukünftige Arbeit dringend gebrauchen würde. Deshalb blickte er seinen Freund unnachgiebig und ausdruckslos an. "Es ist wichtig John!" sagte er nur kühl und sah, dass er gewonnen hatte.

"Gut. Du bringst mich auch so schon um den Verstand." murmelte John bedrückt und schaute zu Sherlocks Laptop. Dieser zögerte keine Sekunde und klickte auf "play".

Vor Johns Augen entfaltete sich ein stinknormaler, langweiliger Pornofilm. So etwas hatte er schon etliche Male gesehen. Sein Herz klopft wieder langsamer und er konnte sich entspannter zurücklehnen, allerdings vermied er es absichtlich breit zu grinsen. Wenn das alles war?! Gut, dass konnte er schon ein paar Tage aushalten, er hatte Übung in solchen Dingen. Nicht nur das! Sherlock hätte ein wenig besser nachforschen sollen, bevor er ihn zu einem Versuchskaninchen machte. Was glaubte er denn, wie sich Männer im Krieg, an der Front benahmen?! Daran merkte John wieder, dass seinem Freund, wie so oft der Bezug zum realen Leben fehlte. Manche Dinge gingen einfach an Sherlock vorbei wie ein fahrender Güterzug.

Natürlich gab es in der Armee berüchtigte Sexparties. Es gab Frauen, auch an der Front. Woher die immer kamen hat John aber nie interessiert und das auch nur, weil er keinerlei Interesse an so einem Vergnügen gehabt hatte. Es gab auch genug gleichgeschlechtliche Angebot, doch auch die hatten John nie interessiert. Für ihn gab es einfach eine klare Grenze zwischen Arbeit und Privatleben. Sein Privatleben hatte nichts im Krieg zu suchen. So war er manchmal monatelang im Einsatz, ohne jemals Sex gehabt zu haben. Gut, Selbstbefriedigung war ein anderes Thema. Daran dachte er jetzt und war nun doch ein wenig angefressen. Vielleicht würde es doch härter werden, wie er dachte. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie genau Sherlock ihn betrachtete.  
Der Film war einer der schlechten und zeigte John, dass Sherlock wenig bis keine Ahnung hatte. Zwei Männer bemühten sich auf peinliche Weise um eine Frau, die dazu nicht mal besonders ansprechend aussah. Aber sie stöhnte ziemlich übertrieben. Wäre John allein gewesen, hätte er sicher den Ton abgestellt.

"Wie findest du den Film?" fragte Sherlock nun doch, nachdem er lang genug den merkwürdigen Ausdruck auf Johns Gesicht studiert hatte. Einer der wenigen Momente, wo er sich unsicher war, an was John dachte. Er sah so abwesend, belustigt und entspannt aus, dass Sherlock es nicht mehr aushielt und nachfragen musste.

"Ziemlich schlecht Sherlock. Du ..."

"Du hast keine Erektion." unterbrach ihn Sherlock mit einer sachlichen Feststellung und Blick zwischen Johns Beine.

"Gut beobachtet Sherlock Holmes." sagte John und musste nun doch lachen.

Sherlock guckte ihn ein wenig verstimmt an. "Filme solcher Art habe ich auf deinem Computer gefunden. Sie müssen dir gefallen, John!"

"Theoretisch hast du recht. Praktisch gesehen guckt man solche Filme nur, um die eigene Fantasie anzuregen. Im Kopf läuft sozusagen gleichzeitig ein eigener ... der eigentliche Film ab. Außerdem ist man beim gucken solcher Filme meist allein und spricht auch nicht darüber." versuchte John geduldig zu erklären. Sherlock schaute ihn nachdenklich an.

"Du willst mir damit sagen, dass du an ganz andere Dinge denkst, wenn du solche Filme schaust?" fragte Sherlock verwirrt.

John zuckte nickend die Schulter und drückte auf "stopp". Sherlock riss ihm fast den Laptop aus der Hand, bevor er sich damit auf seinen Sessel setzte und offensichtlich gereizt seine Experimente-Datei öffnete.

Versuchsreihe 1: heterosexueller Porno: zeigte nicht entsprechende Wirkung. Keine Erektion. Keine Erregung. Fantasie muss angeregt werden. Fußnote: An was denkt John, um erregt zu sein?

Als er John kichern hörte, drehte sich Sherlock fragend um.

"Tut mir leid Sherlock. Ich werde nun ins Bett gehen und dich deinen Gedanken überlassen."

"Wirst du nicht ..." antwortete Sherlock mit gelassener und bestimmter Stimme und seine grauen Augen blitzten merkwürdig.


	6. Chapter 6

" ... zumindest nicht allein!"

Wie erstarrt blieb John an der Tür stehen. Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

"Ich sagte doch, ich werde dich keine Minute allein lassen." Sherlock stand auf und ging zu John, der immer noch verdattert an der Tür stand. "Das meinst du ernst oder?" fragte der mit schwacher, ungläubiger Stimme, obwohl er die Antwort schon wusste. Er verdammte den Moment an dem er nicht Nein zu Sherlock gesagt hatte.

"Benutze wenigstens dein eigenes Bad hier unten." sagte John hilflos und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, ohne darauf zu achten, ob Sherlock ihm folgte. Wie konnte er es nur soweit kommen lassen? Dabei wusste er ganz genau, das Schlimmste stand ihm wohl erst noch bevor.   
John blieb extra lang im Bad, duschte ausgiebig, denn er hatte die verrückte Hoffnung, Sherlock würde seine Meinung ändern und darauf verzichten ihn auch noch im Schlaf zu nerven. Doch eigentlich wusste John genau, dass sein Freund garantiert nicht seine Meinung ändern würde. Das hatte er in dessen selbstgefälligem Grinsen gesehen.

Als er schließlich in Shorts und T-Shirt aus dem Bad kam, lag Sherlock schon im Bett und starrte ganz typisch-nachdenklich an die Decke. John seufzte erschöpft und krabbelte zu seinem Freund unter die Decke. Wenn das alles vorbei ist, buche ich eine Kreuzfahrt für mindestens 2 Monate, allein, dachte John matt.

"Brauchst du immer so lang im Bad, John?" fragte Sherlock. Doch John gab keine Antwort und drehte seinem Freund den Rücken zu. Er hatte absolut keine Lust mehr auf Gespräche.  
Zum Glück schlief er schneller ein, als er gedacht hatte. 

Sherlock hingegen lag noch endlos wach. Ein wenig war er enttäuscht. Er hatte John für wesentlich empfänglicher und leichter beeinflussbarer gehalten und gehofft, ihn mit einfachen Mitteln so weit zu bringen, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Dieser Film war ja wohl ein Reinfall auf ganzer Linie. Was sich Sherlock aber gar nicht erschlossen hatte, waren die Zwischentöne. Er hatte erwartet, dass John reagierte wie er war: überschaubar, gradlinig, schnell und nachvollziehbar. So hatte er aber ganz und gar nicht reagiert. Die Tiefe, die John in Form der Fantasie ansprach war für Sherlock neu und er musste sich eingestehen, dass er bisher nicht wirklich über Johns Höhen und Abgründe nachgedacht hatte. Er war ein guter, hilfreicher Freund und das war gut so. Mehr war doch nicht notwendig, oder?

In seinen Gedanken gefangen, drehte sich Sherlock herum und spürte plötzlich Johns schlafenden Körper warm an sich. Das hatte er ganz ausgeblendet. Jetzt brachte ihn die Wärme und Johns Duft wieder in Erinnerung, dass er zusammen mit seinem Freund in einem Bett lag und das, um ihn von einer autosexuellen Handlung abzuhalten. Jeder hätte gesagt, das ist absurd, doch Sherlock fand das für seine Zwecke als völlig richtig und logisch. 

Sein Körper allerdings spielte ihm einen Streich, denn der fühlte sich erregt, wie auf der Jagd. Sherlocks Herz schlug schneller und er wagte nicht, sich zu bewegen, um John nicht zu wecken. Er spürte die Stresshormone förmlich durch seinen Blutkreislauf rasen, hinauf ins Hirn und scheinbar auch hinab zu seinem Glied, das von Sekunde zu Sekunde härter wurde. Erstaunt dachte er, dass das so nicht geplant war. Schmerzhaft pochte es zwischen seinen Beinen und er musste den Impuls bezwingen sich an John zu drücken.

Ganz vorsichtig drehte er sich weg von John und versuchte dabei seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Langsam und tief ein und aus atmen. Noch einmal. In dieser Nacht lag er noch lange in dieser Position, hell wach, erregt und fassungslos. Irgendwann schlief er ein und träumte die schlimmsten Träume, die er jemals hatte.

Über jegliche Art von Gewalt, Blut, Mord, Jagd usw. wäre Sherlock beruhigt oder erfreut gewesen. Nicht jedoch über Berührungen jeglicher Art. Selbst im Traum spürte er das Blut zwischen seinen Beinen hämmern, spürte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht und seine glühende, verlangende Haut. Er merkte nicht, wie unruhig er schlief. 

Als sich ein heißeres, sehnsuchtsvolles Stöhnen seiner Brust entrang, wachte Sherlock erschrocken auf. Es war schon hell und er fühlte sich wie gerädert. Er schlief nie wirklich gut, zu viele Gedanken hielten ihn stets wach. Aber so eine körperliche Begierde kannte er sonst nur von seinem Kokainkonsum, dem er schon lange nicht mehr gefrönt hatte.


	7. Chapter 7

Als er komplett wach war, drehte er vorsichtig den Kopf. Es war noch sehr früh und John schlief noch. Zum Glück, wenigstens das, dachte Sherlock ein wenig erleichtert und tastete widerwillig nach seinem harten Schwanz. Es war nicht so, dass er niemals eine Erektion hatte. Gerade morgens kam das schon ab und an vor. Allerdings war er meist schon so mit Deduktionen beschäftigt, dass sich etwaige Lust innerhalb weniger Minuten und ganz unbeachtet von allein legte.

An diesem Morgen sah das anders aus. Sherlock schwitze. Ihm war viel zu warm mit Johns Körper im Bett. Und er war schon wieder erregt. Oder immer noch? Verschwommen dachte er an die Träume und erschauerte. Er musste aufstehen und recherchieren. Für John musste er im Internet ein paar andere Filmchen finden, etwas anderes, etwas besonderes, etwas, was ihn erregte. Sherlock hatte noch eine Menge Einfälle und wollte sie der Reihe nach abarbeiten.

Behutsam schlüpfte Sherlock aus dem Bett. Er musste seine Erektion los werden, bevor John etwas merkte. Deshalb ging er in das kleine Badezimmer und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Er drehte das Wasser auf kalt und versuchte weiterhin kontrolliert zu atmen, als die Kälte sein Herz fast stehen bleiben ließ. Das kalte Wasser half. Sein heißer Körper kühlte sich herunter und auch sein Kopf wurde wieder klar. Nebenher fragte sich Sherlock, wie er die folgenden Nächte durchstehen sollte. Da musste er sich noch etwas einfallen lassen, soviel war sicher. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und ließ das eisige Wasser über seinen Körper laufen. Im Geiste ging er schon die Stichworte durch, die er gleich an seinem Laptop abarbeiten wollte. Deshalb hörte er auch nicht John, der ins Bad kam.

John hatte angenommen, Sherlock war schon unten und frühstückte. Doch scheinbar duschte Sherlock in seiner Dusche!   
Entrüstet verließ John das Bad. Eigentlich hatte er erstaunlicherweise recht gut geschlafen. Keine Albträume, überhaupt keine Träume. Er fühlte sich erholt wie schon lange nicht mehr.   
Er zog sich an und nahm seine Zahnbürste mit nach unten. Im Gegensatz zu Sherlock gönnte er seinem Mitbewohner seine Privatsphäre, dachte er spöttisch.

Als John mit seinem Frühstück schon fast fertig war erschien Sherlock.  
"Keine Angst ..." sagte John gut gelaunt " ich habe mich in der Zwischenzeit nicht mit mir selbst beschäftigt, wenn du frühstücken nicht als autosexuelle Handlung definierst." Sein Freund schaute ihn schlecht gelaunt an und setzte sich wortlos an seinen Platz.

"Ich nehme an, deine Nacht war nicht so gut?" John gelang es schlecht seinen Spott zu verstecken. ein wenig gönnte er Sherlock seine jämmerliche Stimmung, als Gegenleistung für die Zumutungen die er John immer aussetzte.

"Darf ich nach deinen sexuellen Fantasien fragen." sagte Sherlock ohne auf die Frage einzugehen. Es war keine Frage, wie John gleich erkannte, sondern eine Aufforderung und sofort sperrte sich alles in ihm. Seine sexuellen Fantasien waren neben den Kriegserlebnissen das Intimste was er hatte, das würde er sicher nicht auf Befehl ausplaudern, auch nicht für Sherlock Holmes.

"Nein." sagte er knapp und schaute in das verwunderte Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Er erlebte Sherlock sprachlos, ein seltener Anblick.

Für einen Moment blickten sie sich über den Tisch hinweg in die Augen. Es war wie ein kleiner Kampf. Wer würde nachgeben? Wer würde siegen? Sherlock konnte es nicht glauben, dass ihm John in diesem Moment den Dienst versagte. Er war wirklich sprachlos, auch weil er merkte, dass kein Wort etwas daran ändern konnte. Trotzdem versuchte er ihn allein mit seinem beherrschenden Blick zu bezwingen. John kannte Sherlocks Spiel genau, oft genug gespielt und immer verloren. Doch diesmal nicht. Schließlich blickte Sherlock, offensichtlich geschlagen in die Zeitung und würdigte John keines Blickes mehr. Er war beleidigt.

"Wenn ich schon den Idioten für dich spielen soll, dann musst du dir schon selbst was einfallen lassen." sagte John leise und Sherlock blickte beim Klang seiner Stimme verwundert auf. John Watson meinte es völlig ernst. Diesmal spielte er Sherlocks Spiel nicht mit. Mit fragenden Augen blickte Sherlock seinem Freund nach, der zur Tür hinaus ging. Fast zu spät fiel ihm etwas ein.  
"Wo gehst du hin?" brüllte er John hinterher.


	8. Chapter 8

"Zur Arbeit!" brüllte der entnervt zurück.

Das hatte Sherlock nun ganz vergessen und war so überrumpelt, dass er im ersten Moment nicht gleich wusste, was er machen sollte. Irgendwie hatte er angenommen, John würde sich für sein Experiment frei nehmen. Dabei hatte er vergessen ihn danach zu fragen.

Nach dem ersten Schreck blieb Sherlock nur eine Möglichkeit: "Ich komme mit! Warte einen Augenblick, ich will nur mein Notebook mitnehmen, damit ich was zu tun habe, während du deine Patienten behandelst."

John kam wieder zurück und starrte ihn derart verärgert an, dass Sherlock fast einen Schritt zurück wich. 

"Schon gut, ich werde still auf meinem Stuhl in der Ecke sitzen und nicht stören. Und ab morgen nimmst du dir frei, dann ersparen wir uns diese Situation." grinste Sherlock ein aufgesetztes "Ach komm schon John" - Grinsen.

Zum Glück reagierte John wie immer. Wortlos stürmte er voran auf die Straße. Oh war er wütend, wie Sherlock fast körperlich spürte. Interessanterweise hatte er unglaublichen Spaß daran John wütend zu machen. Es erheiterte ihn irgendwie, wie er mal wieder und diesmal sehr deutlich feststellen konnte. Schnell packte er seinen Laptop ein, warf sich den Mantel über und rannte seinem Freund nach.

John war gereizt. Die Patienten waren irritiert von dem Typen, der im Mantel neben John auf einem Stuhl saß, das Laptop auf den Knien und weder zur Begrüßung aufsah, noch zum Abschied. Jedem Patienten stellte er Sherlock als seinen Assistenten vor, der eine Art "stilles Praktikum" machte. 

John ärgerte sich darüber, dass er schon wieder eine Entschuldigung für Sherlocks grauenhaftes Benehmen benutzten musste und hörte nach dem 7. Patienten auf seinen Freund vorzustellen. Er war angespannt, weil er sich bei jedem neuen Patienten gegen komische Fragen wappnen musste und sich schlecht auf die eigentliche Arbeit konzentrieren konnte. Spätestens, als Sherlock bei einer weiteren Patientin herausfand, dass man bei einem Notebook auch die Lautsprecher regeln kann, stand John schon am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. 

Die Patientin klagte gerade über unspezifische Unterleibsschmerzen, als aus Sherlocks Richtung ein obszönes, mehrfaches Stöhnen kam, gefolgt von dem Satz "Fick mich! Schneller!" Eine irritierende Stille breitete sich im Raum aus, John schloss entsetzt die Augen und fuhr sich mit der Hand darüber. Die Patientin starrte mit offenem Mund erst zu Sherlock, dann zu Doktor Watson. Dann wandelte sich ihr Gesicht in reine Empörung. Und als Sherlock sagte: "Entschuldigung, muss wohl ein Virus sein!" stürzte sie wutentbrannt und zeternd auf den Flur.

John nahm seine Jacke und verließ wortlos den Raum. Er wollte nur nach Hause. Irgendeine Entschuldigung würde ihm wohl schon unterwegs einfallen. Er würde anrufen, alles erklären und am besten kündigen.

"Warte doch, John!" Sherlock kam ihm nach. An seinem Gesicht konnte John sehen, dass sein Freund keinerlei Schuldgefühle hatte. Typisch. Schlechtes Benehmen und keinerlei Gewissen. Eine fatale Mischung, vor allem in einer Arztpraxis.

John stapfte wortlos weiter.

"Es tut mir leid, John. Das willst du doch hören, oder?" John drehte nicht einmal den Kopf zu Sherlock, sondern ging zur nächsten U-Bahn Station.

"Ich wusste nicht, dass die Lautsprecher auf laut waren." versuchte es Sherlock noch einmal mit einer halbernst gemeinten Entschuldigung. Das rechnete John ihm hoch an, denn normalerweise hielt er es nicht für nötig sich für irgendetwas zu entschuldigen. Zweimal erst recht nicht.

"Ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass es besser wäre, wenn du dir frei nimmst." Nun blieb John stehen und sah mit zerknirschtem Gesicht zu Sherlock. Dessen Gesicht war recht ausdruckslos, wie fast immer. Doch die hellen grauen Augen hatten eine merkwürdige Färbung, die John nicht kannte und die ihn einen Moment irritierte.

"Ist gut. Lass uns einfach nach Hause fahren." sagte John kläglich und lief weiter. Schließlich stieg er in die eben einfahrende U-Bahn. Die war völlig überfüllt und Sherlock, der hinter ihm einstieg, war gezwungen sich an John zu quetschen, damit die Tür überhaupt noch zu ging.

"Hast du ernsthaft geglaubt, ich ... ich ... mache währende der Arbeit ... also ich meine ... du weißt schon!?" fragte John nach einer Weile unter Räuspern und Rotwerden nach hinten zu Sherlock.  
Es dauerte eine Weile mit Sherlocks Antwort, da gerade wieder eine Haltestelle kam und beide Männer sich erst mal wieder sortieren mussten, da sich weiter Menschen in die Bahn drückten.

Schließlich fuhr die Bahn ruckelnd weiter. John stand jetzt mehr oder weniger mit dem Rücken an seinen Freund gelehnt da. Er konnte dessen Körper spüren, die Computertasche an seiner Hüfte, dessen Handy in der Innentasche des Mantels, sein Rasierwasser riechen und als sich Sherlock auch noch ein wenig vorbeugte und ihm ins Ohr flüsterte: "Natürlich glaube ich nicht, dass du dich währende der Arbeit selbst befriedigst, John! Aber ich hatte dir versprochen dich keine Sekunde allein zu lassen und du weißt, ich halte meine Versprechen immer!" da floss es wie heiße Lava durch Johns ganzen Körper. Der heiße Atem seines Freundes, dessen Haare an seinem Gesicht, die Nähe! Dieses Thema und das alles war einfach zu viel in diesem Moment.

John dankte Gott und der Queen, dass er nicht mit dem Gesicht zu Sherlock stand. Sonst hätte dieser gesehen, dass er vermutlich rot wie eine Tomate wurde. Allerdings verteilte sich das Blut danach auch blitzschnell und sammelte sich an einer anderen Stelle, die nicht minder peinlich war. Zumal eine dicke, muffig riechende Frau direkt vor John stand. Bei der kleinsten, ruckelnden Bewegung, spätestens beim nächsten Halt, würde er wohl, ob er wollte oder nicht, gegen den breiten Hintern dieser Frau gedrückt werden und er wusste nicht was dann passieren würde. Er konnte sich fast sicher sein, dass ein Aufschrei durch die gesamte Bahn gehen würde. Jemand würde den Notgriff betätigen. Die Polizei würde wegen sexueller Belästigung anrücken und John würde vermutlich vorher vor Peinlichkeit an einem Herzinfarkt sterben. Seine Erektion war so hart, dass es fast schon weh tat und er schnappte unauffällig nach Luft. Seine Augen suchten irgendwo nach einer Ablenkung.

An was anderes denken, an was anderes denken ... versuchte sich John abzulenken. Nur an was?

Der nächste Halt war nur noch wenige Sekunden weg und ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, drehte sich John zu Sherlock um. Er hatte einfach keine Wahl. Sherlock blickte ihn von oben herab sehr erstaunt an und John schaute verlegen zur Seite. Er war sich sicher, dass sein Freund merken würde, was mit ihm los war. Nun, da hatte er eben seinen ersten Erfolg, dachte John sarkastisch.  
Er wusste genau, dass Sherlock ihn ansah, doch konnte er in diesem Moment einfach nicht zurück schauen und erst recht nichts sagen. Krampfhaft hielt er sich an einer Haltestange fest und zählte die Sekunden bis zum Halt der Bahn. Plötzlich spürte er eine fragende Handbewegung an seiner geschwollenen Männlichkeit und zuckte zusammen. Er hörte nur ein geflüstertes, ungläubiges und amüsiertes: "John?" dann hielt die Bahn. Ohne Sherlocks Blick zu erwidern, ohne etwas zu antworten drehte er sich wieder um, jetzt, da wieder mehr Platz zur Verfügung war. Der Rest der Fahrt verlief schweigend und ohne Blickkontakt.


	9. Chapter 9

Seltsamerweise sagte keiner ein Wort auf dem Weg zur Wohnung. John selbst war noch zu peinlich berührt und Sherlock war tief in seine Betrachtungen versunken.  
Etwas aufschlussreiches und völlig unerwartetes war geschehen und Sherlock versuchte eine Schublade dafür zu finden, in die er Johns spontane Erektion in der U-Bahn ablegen konnte.  
Zu Hause packte sich Sherlock gleich mit seinem Laptop auf das Sofa und versuchte eine kurzen Bericht zu tippen:

*********************************************  
* unerwartete, spontane Reaktion der Versuchsperson  
* Reaktion auf menschliche Nähe?  
* Reaktion auf männliche Nähe? (mich???)  
* Reaktion auf voluminöses Hinterteil weiblicher Person?  
* keine Reaktion auf tatsächliche Umwelt, sondern nur auf Gedanken (Fantasie)?  
* Reaktion auf eigene Gefühle möglich? Ärger, Wut?  
***********************************************

Sherlock hatte ein paar interessante Ansätze gefunden und begab sich auf die Suche nach entsprechendes Bildmaterial, welches er John später noch präsentieren wollte.  
John machte sich einen Tee, als Sherlock das erste Wort seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit sprach:  
"John? Würdest du ...." weiter kam er nicht, denn sein Freund unterbrach ihn gleich schroff.  
"Lass uns ... lass uns einfach nicht darüber reden, okay?!"

Sherlock blickte pikiert auf. "Ich wollte einfach auch nur eine Tasse Tee, John." sagte er ein wenig eingeschnappt. John seufzte vernehmlich und machte Sherlock auch Tee. Eben erst hatte er in der Praxis angerufen und sich für ein paar Tage krank gemeldet. Er hatte absichtlich so lang gewartet, bis nur der Anrufbeantworter ranging. Dann war für eine lange Zeit kein Wort mehr zu hören. John versuchte sein Buch zu lesen, was ihm schlecht gelang und Sherlock recherchierte. 

"Ich nehme an, wenn ich jetzt in meine Zimmer gehe, kommst du mit?" fragte John irgendwann hoffnungslos, als er Sherlock eine weitere Tasse Tee brachte.

"Komm, setzt dich zu mir. Ich habe da etwas für dich." sagte Sherlock nur, anstatt John eine Antwort zu geben.

Nicht schon wieder einen Pornofilm, dachte John tiefdurchatmend, setzte sich aber. Es hatte ja keinen Zweck. Wenn Sherlock etwas wollte, dann gab man ihm das besser, ansonsten bescherte das einen irgendwann wirklich einen Nervenzusammenbruch.

Er setzte sich also wie ein braver Soldat, lehnte sich nach hinten und wartete, dass Sherlock tat, was er tun musste. Diesmal wackelte eine richtig dicke Frau mit ihren riesigen Brüsten in die Kamera und sagte widerliches Zeug. John, inzwischen schon derart frustriert, konnte das einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Er wollte aufstehen, aber sein Freund zog ihn wieder runter.

"Okay, okay. Ich habe mir schon fast gedacht, dass es nicht das war, was dich in der U-Bahn angetörnt hat. Setz dich bitte. Ich habe noch etwas anderes." Verwundert sah er Sherlocks schelmisches Grinsen. Oh oh ... dachte John nur alarmiert.

Dann startete er einen weiteren Film. Darin spielten zwei Frauen und zwei Männer mit. Wobei es sich nicht um das klassische Mann-Frau- Schema handelte. Die Frauen berührten sich auf erotische Weise und auch die Männer beschäftigten sich miteinander. Dieser Film war nicht ganz das schmuddelige Niveau, dass Sherlock bisher aufgetan hatte. John selbst guckte nie solche Filme, aber das würde er seinem Freund natürlich nicht sagen.

"Ja ok, man muss nicht gleich wegschauen." sagte John und merkte plötzlich, wie müde er war. Er schaute zu Sherlock und hätte fast losgelacht. Sein Freund starrte auf den Bildschirm, wie eine Katze auf ein Mauseloch. Offensichtlich war Sherlock mehr wie interessiert an der Handlung, denn er schaute kein einziges Mal, ob John dem Film folgte. Faszinierend, dachte John erheitert. Irgendetwas lief da doch falsch?! Ihn erregte der Film nicht, stieß ihn aber auch nicht ab. Aber der Anblick des vertieften Freundes ließ ein paar heftige Schauer durch seinen Körper gleiten.

Sherlock war wie abwesend und er schien es gar nicht zu bemerken, dass sich seine linke Hand gegen die aufbäumende Beule in seiner Hose drückte. Aber John bemerkte das sehr wohl und es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, was der Anblick Sherlock Holmes in ihm auslöste.

Verstört schloss er die Augen, um nicht zusehen zu müssen, wie sein Freund immer erregter wurde. Aber es ließ sich nicht verhindern, dass er das künstliche Gestöhne des Films hörte. Als John merkte, dass er selbst immer aufgewühlter wurde, sprang er auf.

"Ich gehe ins Bett." sagte er nur und war schon verschwunden, bevor Sherlock reagieren konnte.


	10. Chapter 10

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Sherlock in Johns Zimmer kam. Die ganze Zeit versuchte John die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen, was sein Freund dort unten, mit Erektion und beim gucken eines Pornofilms tun würde. Als Sherlock herein kam, tat John so, als würde er schon schlafen, denn nichts anderes hatte er vor.

Untypisch für Sherlock legte sich dieser vorsichtig zu seinem Freund ins Bett. Er beneidete John für einen Moment dafür, dass er immer schlafen konnte. Kaum hatte er sich von diesem Film losreißen können, um John zu folgen und ihn zu überwachen. Er wusste nicht genau was mit ihm los war. Gut, er war sexuell erregt, ziemlich sogar und theoretisch wusste er auch, was er im Notfall tun müsste, nämlich das, was er John verboten hatte. Aber das wollte Sherlock nicht. Das war etwas, was er niemals tat. Normalerweise verschwendete er keinen Gedanken an solche Dinge, aber normalerweise guckte er auch keine Sexfilmchen und lag auch nicht mit seinem Freund in einem Bett. Er hatte so lange unten gewartet, bis seine Erregung einigermaßen abgeklungen war.

Dummerweise musste er wieder an Johns harten Schwanz unter seiner Hand in der Bahn denken und die besiegt geglaubte Erregung kehrte mit aller Macht zurück. Duschen! Er musste sofort eiskalt duschen! Doch das ging jetzt nicht. Er würde John wecken und Erklärungen liefern müssen. Alles lief falsch, er wollte doch John sexuell stimulieren, nicht sich selbst, verdammt! Aufstehen! Er musste wieder aufstehen! Hier, neben John konnte er nicht liegen bleiben. Er würde verrückt werden. Behutsam stand Sherlock wieder auf. John schien weiter zu schlafen und so schlich er barfuß hinaus.

Unten in seinem eigene Bad riss er die Dusche auf, eiskalt, und stellte sich sofort darunter. Doch nach der ersten Reaktion auf das kalte Wasser: Luftschnappen, passierte ... nichts! Seine pochende Lust lauerte dort unverändert zwischen seinen Beinen und quälte ihn. Und immer wieder fühlte er Johns Erregung unter seinen Fingern. Verzweifelt drehte Sherlock am Regler. Das war doch sicher nicht die kälteste Stufe, oder?! Doch nichts änderte sich. Plötzlich schlossen sich seine Finger wie von selbst um seinen harten Schwanz. Entsetzt blickte er auf seine Hand und dann tat er das, was jeder Mann sicher schon unzählige Male getan hat, außer er selbst.

Sein Atem ging schneller, als sich seine Hand wie von selbst auf und ab bewegte und dabei mit dem Daumen immer mal wieder wie zufällig über den Gipfel strich. Als hätte er nie etwas anderes getan, dachte er nebenher fasziniert. Ein wolliges Gefühl kroch trotz des kalten Wassers in ihm hinauf. Ein fiebriges Erschauern breitete sich aus und in Gedanken strich er dieses Mal seinem Freund mit einer bestimmten Absicht über seine gut fühlbare Männlichkeit. Nicht nur einmal, nicht zufällig und neugierig, nicht nur, um beobachten, um zu datieren. Nein, dieses Mal schaute er dabei John in die Augen. Dieses Mal sah er seine eigene Lust in den tiefen, sehnsuchtsvollen Augen seines Freundes. Er spürte dessen Hände auf seinem Körper und berührte wie selbstverständlich die Lippen Johns. Andere Dinge, wagte sich Sherlock nicht vorzustellen, die Unschuld verbot es ihm. Doch das brauchte er auch nicht. Denn schon zuckte die Erregung wild unter seinen Händen und mit einem rauen Aufstöhnen ergoss er sich in das fließende, kalte Wasser. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte noch einen Moment nach und er keuchte noch ein paarmal. Dann stellte Sherlock das Wasser aus und blieb für ein paar Sekunden schwach aber sehr entspannt an der kalten Wand stehen.

Als er den Vorhang zur Seite schob sah er John mit verschränkten Armen an der Tür stehen. Sein Blick war nicht zu deuten.

"Ich hatte vergessen zu duschen." sagte Sherlock lässig und zog sich einen Bademantel über. Dabei versuchte er sich nicht von Johns Blick beeindrucken zu lassen.

"Du hast heute früh geduscht." sagte John mit belegter Stimme und Sherlock war einen Moment völlig irritiert. Lachte sein Freund über ihn? Johns Augen blitzten tatsächlich vergnügt. Aber er sagte nichts und das ärgerte Sherlock am meisten. Denn somit konnte er auch keinen lockeren Spruch bringen, denn alles was er von sich aus sagen würde, würde nach Erklärung und Entschuldigung klingen.

Deswegen ging er nun mit hoch erhobenem Kopf an John vorbei, ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. 

Als beide Männer schließlich wieder im Bett lagen dachten sie im Grunde das gleiche. John war sich sicher, dass sich Sherlock unter der Dusche selbst befriedigt hatte. Eigentlich hatte er sich Sorgen gemacht und wollte schauen, was los war. Doch dann hörte er Sherlocks Stöhnen und wagte sich nicht weiter, auch wenn es ihn innerlich drängte. Jedoch, er wollte sich auch nicht den Moment der Schadenfreude nehmen lasse und blieb so im Bad stehen, bis Sherlock ihn bemerkte. Dass er am liebsten zu seinem Freund unter die Dusche gesprungen wäre, verdrängt John erst einmal mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Sherlock rätselte, welche Absicht John in sein Badezimmer geführt hatte. Er wusste um die stetigen Sorgen seines Freundes. Schmeichelhaft, meist unnötig, manchmal lästig und heute unerfreulich. Wusste John, was er da getan hatte? Vermutlich! Nein, Scham kannte Sherlock nicht. Aber es ärgerte ihn doch irgendwo, dass er selbst sich nicht ans Protokoll halten konnte, dass seine eigene Disziplin versagt hatte.

Als er Johns leichtes Schnarchen hörte, drehte sich Sherlock behutsam um. Sorgsam achtete er darauf seinen Freund an keiner Stelle des Körpers zu berühren und doch war er ihm so nah, dass er ihn riechen konnte, seine Wärme fühlen konnte, ihn atmen hören konnte. Zufrieden und seit Ewigkeiten zum ersten Mal richtig müde schloss Sherlock wohlig die Augen und unerwartet hatte er eine Erleuchtung.


	11. Chapter 11

Plötzlich wusste Sherlock was John erregte. Die Lösung war so einfach, dass es schon absurd war. Er ganz allein hatte die Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes! Warum war ihm das nicht früher schon aufgefallen? Offenbar ging es John Watson weder um das Geschlecht, noch um eine Variation des Geschlechtsaktes. Es ging einzig und allein um eine Person. Ihn selbst! Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte sich Sherlock so fremd in seinem Körper und vor allem, in seinen Gedanken, dass er keine Beschreibung dafür fand. Allerdings war er auch so müde, dass er, trotz seiner anregenden Gedanken langsam in den wohlverdienten Schlaf glitt. Bevor er endgültig weg döste, nahm er sich vor, morgen darüber nachzudenken und auf jeden Fall sein Programm für morgen durchzuziehen. Die Stripper waren schon gebucht und es würde interessant werden. Das Experiment begann ihm unglaublichen Spaß zu machen.

Wieder träumte Sherlock Holmes. Es war warm, fast schon zu warm und trotzdem wollte er die Quelle der Hitze nicht verlassen. Er öffnete die Augen und wusste plötzlich warum es ihm so warm war und warum alles in ihm fast schon fiebrig glühte. John lag vor ihm und im Traum wunderte er sich, dass er die Situation kannte. Ein wenig verwirrt richtete er sich auf, stützt sich auf seinen rechten Arm und beugte sich über John. Der schlief und lächelte im Schlaf. Gerade wollte sich Sherlock von diesem albernen Traum verabschieden, denn das konnte er, sein brillanter Verstand schlief nie, da drehte sich John auf den Rücken und seufzte wollüstig. Sherlock konnte sich erstaunlicherweise von dem Anblick des schlafenden Freundes nicht losreißen und seine Hände verselbständigten sich.

Zärtlich und behutsam strich er mit den Fingern über Johns Gesicht und hoffte, dass dieser nicht erwachte. Er selbst fühlte sich so fremd dabei an, dass er fast vergaß Luft zu holen. Noch nie hatte er so eine menschliche Geste sein eigene genannt und selbst im Traum stand er verwundert neben sich und schaute sich selbst verblüfft zu. Aber es fühlte sich auch nicht schlecht an, nur unbekannt. Seine Hand wanderte weiter, über Johns Hals. Einen Moment verharrte er an der Halsschlagader und widerstand der Versuchung Johns Puls zu zählen. Nun benutzte er nicht mehr nur die Fingerspitzen. Sherlocks ganze Hand strich sanft über Johns Brust und ganz widersinniger weise ärgerte er sich, dass sein Freund ein T-Shirt trug. Aber seine Hand fand die Lösung. An Johns Hosenbund angekommen, schlich sie sich ganz ungefragt unter Johns Hemd und streichelte nun dessen warme Haut.

Erschauernd spürte Sherlock wieder seine heftige Lust zwischen den Beinen vibrieren und er seufzte unterdrückt lustvoll auf. John fühlte sich so bekannt an und doch auch wieder völlig fremd. Dieser Gegensatz verstörte Sherlock und gleichzeitig erregte ihn das Gefühl so sehr, dass er seine Hand weiter wandern ließ. Hinab zu Johns Boxershorts. Als er Johns harte Erektion unter seiner Hand spürte, konnte er ein heißeres Aufstöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken. John antwortete ihm mit einem tiefen Seufzen, wachte aber zum Glück nicht auf. Für einen wirklich endlosen, schweren Moment verharrte Sherlock und versuchte nicht zu atmen, um John nicht zu wecken. 

Der Traum ist so verrückt, dachte er noch am Rand seines Bewusstseins, da spürte er plötzlich Johns Hand auf seiner eigenen. Der erste Impuls war, seine Hand wegzuziehen, doch damit hätte er vermutlich John geweckt und irgendwie wollte er das auch nicht. Was erregte John in seinem Traum so sehr, dass er unwillkürlich nach seinem harten Schwanz greifen muss? Trotz seiner unbändigen Lust arbeitete Sherlocks Verstand im Hintergrund wie eine Maschine weiter, zeichnete alles auf, legte alles im Gedächtnis Palast ab, sortierte, bewertete, stellte Fragen, wollte Antworten.  
John rieb mit seiner Hand nun über Sherlocks Hand, die somit fester auf Johns Männlichkeit gedrückt wurde. Der Detektiv wusste sich nicht mehr zu helfen. Einerseits fand er diese Situation sehr spannend, sein eigener Schwanz klopfte wie verrückt und er war kurz davor vor Erregung sein selbst auferlegtes Schweigen zu brechen und laut aufzustöhnen. Andererseits dröhnten auch plötzlich in seinem Verstand die Alarmglocken. 

Sein Verstand siegte und er erwachte zitternd und fühlte immer noch Johns Hand auf seiner eigenen. Die absurdeste Situation in der er jemals war. Sein Freund tat gerade das, was er ihm verboten hatte, mit seiner Hilfe! Seiner Hand!

Schnell nahm er seine Hand von Johns warmen und nach Erlösung schreienden Unterleib und rüttelte ihn grob an der Schulter.

"Hör auf damit!"

Zu spät bemerkte er, dass es Johns verletzte Schulter war. 

"Au!" John öffnete erschrocken und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Augen und schaute Sherlock in der Dämmerung mit geweiteten Augen und schnell atmend an.


	12. Chapter 12

"Was tust du da?!" japste John in einer Mischung aus Schmerz, Empörung und Scham. John hatte längst gemerkt, wie erregt er war. Zum Glück ließ der Schreck und der Schulterschmerz seine Erektion ziemlich schnell abklingen. Sherlock schaute ihn im Zwielicht erschrocken und auch verwirrt an. Für einen seltsamen Augenblick wusste keiner der Männer mit der Situation umzugehen. Untypischerweise fand John zuerst sein Gleichgewicht wieder. Er drehte sich um und murmelte: "Schlaf weiter, es ist noch viel zu früh zum aufstehen!" Sherlock sagte, ausnahmsweise mal nichts und legte sich wieder hin.

Weder John noch Sherlock schliefen noch eine Minute in dieser Nacht.

John dachte über die Reaktionen seines eigenen Körpers nach, der ihm in letzter Zeit völlig unbekannt vorkam. Aber umso mehr er darüber nachdachte, umso mehr verstand er, dass es nie anders war. Nur hatte John nie einen Grund gehabt sich intensiv damit auseinander zu setzen und gewisse Dinge zu erkennen. Sherlock hatte ihn vom ersten Moment an angezogen wie ein Magnet. Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass es die unglaubliche Energie und Andersartigkeit ist, die ihn an Sherlock reizen würde, da dieser Johns Leben mit einem Schlag wieder bunt gemacht hatte. Nein, er bewunderte Sherlock sogar sehr und durch seine angelegte Gutmütigkeit konnte er seinem Freund auch Dinge verzeihen, die andere Menschen zur Flucht veranlasst hätten. Aber scheinbar war das nicht alles gewesen. John versuchte das gleichmütig und gelassen zu sehen. Heutzutage war das ja kein Weltuntergang, wenn man Männer mochte, oder? Doch so einfach war es nicht, wie John noch merken würde.

Was hat Sherlock da eben getan, als er aufwachte? Natürlich hatte John gemerkt, dass er eine Erektion hatte. Er wusste sogar noch, was er geträumt hatte! Ging Sherlocks Plan etwa wirklich auf? Immerhin hatte es dieser tatsächlich irgendwie geschafft, dass John nicht Hand an sich selbst gelegt hat, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, ob das im Traum funktioniert konnte. Doch in jüngeren Jahren war er schon hin und wieder in nasser Hose aufgewacht. Seit seinen Kriegseinsätzen nicht mehr. Aber wie hatte Sherlock sich das vorgestellt? Wollte er ihn jetzt jedes Mal brutal aus dem Schlaf reißen, wenn er einen Ständer hatte? Das konnte ja heiter werden ....

Sherlock hatte ganz andere Probleme. Er war immer noch so erregt, dass er kaum an etwas anderes denken konnte. Am liebsten hätte er vor körperlich-schmerzender Sehnsucht in sein Kissen geschrien. Doch er wollte sich nicht bewegen. So lag er still da, seine Erektion peinigte ihn und krampfhaft versuchte er jegliche Bilder aus seinem Kopf zu verscheuchen. Bilder von Johns Gesicht, die Berührung Johns Hand, das Gefühl von Johns hartem Schwanz. Eine alte chinesische Meditationstechnik kam ihm in den Sinn, die er mal vor vielen Jahren versucht hat zu erlernen. Nun versuchte er sein Glück erneut. Mit wenig Erfolg. Das einzige, was er gedanklich auf die Reihe bekam, war : ich will John! Jetzt! Sofort! Stundenlang! Zum Glück war ihm die Empfindung der Scham fremd, sonst hätte sich vermutlich der Boden unter ihm aufgetan.

Total entsetzt stöhnte Sherlock stumm auf und kniff die Augen zusammen. Irgendwie brachte er es schließlich, unter großer Anstrengung fertig, vernünftig zu atmen. Damit klang auch seine Erregung langsam und sehr unbefriedigt ab. Ein Bild seines Bruders Mycroft, den er als Kind ab und zu mal auf der Toilette beim Onanieren erwischt hatte, tat sein übriges.

Als es endlich Zeit war aufzustehen, sprang Sherlock fast aus dem Bett und stürmte ins Bad. Schon hörte John die Dusche plätschern und konnte ein Lächeln nicht zurückhalten. Scheinbar hatte sein disziplinierter, reservierter Freund mehr Probleme mit seinem Experiment, wie er selbst. Darüber wunderte er sich schon den Rest der Nacht, war Sherlock sonst doch der Eisblock in Person und hatte alles unter Kontrolle. Oder gehörte das etwa zu seinem Experiment? Aber sah so ein gelassener Versuchsleiter aus, er alles im Griff hatte? Was genau passierte hier? Und warum lief Sherlock lieber ins Bad, um zu duschen, anstatt John zu überwachen?

Kaum hatte er die Frage zu Ende gedacht, spürte John, wie sich die Erinnerung an die Nacht, an seinen Traum und an Sherlocks Hand auf seinem besten Stück kribbelnd in ihm ausbreitete. Aber das war doch nicht fair, Sherlocks Schwäche auszunutzen, dachte er ironisch. Immerhin hatte er versprochen, ihm bestmöglich zu helfen, oder? Seltsamerweise heizte John diese groteske Stimmung zwischen ihm und Sherlock so ein, dass er schon wieder das Pochen des Blutes in seinen Lenden spürte. Eigentlich dachte er, er wäre erwachsen und müsste sich nicht mehr mit pubertierenden Hormonschüben rumärgern. Offensichtlich hatte er sich gewaltig geirrt.

Als Arzt hatte er selbstverständlich auch psychologische Seminare an der Universität belegen müssen und kannte daher diverse Effekt der menschlichen Psyche, die auftraten, wenn eine bestimmte Situation eintrat. Das bekannteste war wohl das Stockholm Syndrom. Aber es gab noch andere und John befürchtete, dass sich Sherlock auch damit beschäftigt hatte, wenn dieser auch eher nach wissenschaftlichen Fakten Ausschau hielt. Sicher war, sie beide steckten in einer merkwürdigen Konstellation. Freiwillig zwar, aber unnatürlich. Oder nicht? Es war eine künstlich geschaffener Zustand und John hatte erwartete, dass sein Freund alles 100% durchdacht hatte, um die perfekten Versuchsbedingungen zu schaffen und verwertbare Tatsachen zu erhalten. Nun merkte John, dass Sherlock etwas wichtiges übersehen hatte, nämlich sich selbst. Und noch etwas hatte Sherlock nicht bedacht. John fand die Situation nach anfänglichem Sträuben weit weniger schlimm, wie er erwartet hatte. Im Gegenteil, einen mitunter kopflosen Sherlock zu sehen, der mit sich selbst ringen musste, entschädigte John für sein quälendes Verlangen. Leider schien diese schmerzliche Lust tatsächlich von Stunde zu Stunde schlimmer zu werden, denn es gab keine Ablenkung. 

Die Dusche verstummte und John drehte sich schnell auf den Bauch, um Sherlock aber auch nicht den winzigsten Anlass zu geben, sich in Schadenfreude zu wälzen, bzw. schlimmer, ihn wieder an Dingen zu hindern, die das natürlichste der Welt waren. Mit rasendem Herz und süßem Schmerz im Unterleib drehte sich John seinen Kopf zur Wand, als Sherlock aus dem Bad kam. Oh je! Die Wasserrechnung!


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock Holmes fühlte sich erfrischt und entspannt. Diesmal hatte er nicht kalt geduscht, sondern warm. Mit nur 3 oder 4 Handbewegungen hatte er sich Erleichterung verschafft, es ging einfach nicht anders. Sein Orgasmus kam so erschreckend schnell, dass er noch nicht mal an das Wort Fantasie denken brauchte. Sein ganzer Körper war so ziemlich überreizt, dass er das warme Wasser dann einfach noch eine Zeitlang über seine blasse Haut laufen ließ, um sich zu entspannen. Nachdem er sich klar gemacht hatte, dass ja John seine Versuchsperson war, fiel ihm das auch leichter. Aber Sherlock hatte einiges genau registriert. Nicht nur Marc Hatcher musste ziemlich unter dieser verrückten Situation gelitten haben, sondern auch Henry Gloss selbst. Faszinierend. Er war also einen ganzen Schritt weiter gekommen.

"Du kannst ins Bad, John. Ich bin soweit fertig. Putze nur noch die Zähne, während du duschst ..." Sherlock räusperte sich kurz "Du weißt ja warum ..." John, der aussah als schliefe er noch, drehte sich um und starrte ihn nun erschrocken an. Fragend und arglos schaute der nackte Sherlock zurück:

"Ich nehme an, du hast schon nackte Männer gesehen?!" sagte er kühl und weite sich an Johns aufgerissenen Augen und dessen riesigen Pupillen. Ja, er hatte mit so einer Reaktion seines Freundes gerechnet und es bestätigte schon mal einen Teil seiner Theorie. John, der Frauenheld stand vermutlich auch auf Männer. Aber genaueres würde er spätestens heute Abend wissen. Das Experiment machte ihm immer mehr Spaß. Seine enorme Neugier wurde in jeder Hinsicht befriedigt und noch dazu hatte er etwas entdeckt, was ihn entspannen konnte. Denn was keiner wusste, war, wie anstrengend es war nie runter zu kommen, immer denken zu müssen, immer analysieren zu müssen, immer in Hab-acht-Stellung sein zu müssen. Allein sein Violinenspiel konnte ihm da helfen. Aber die Selbstbefriedigung war ein viel süßerer Weg, hielt allerdings leider nicht so lange vor. Und es hatte einen gravierenden Nachteil, der Sherlock aber erst langsam ins Bewusstsein schlich: er bekam unweigerlich Appetit auf mehr.

Dass Sherlock sein bester Freund erregte, störte ihn dabei kein bisschen, denn auf solche Unterschiede legte er tatsächlich wenig Wert. Um nicht zu sagen, DARÜBER hatte er wirklich noch nie nachgedacht. Er nahm es hin, wie es war, denn andere Dinge, wichtigere Dinge gab es zu untersuchen.

"Könntest du dir bitte etwas anziehen!" John schaute beim Aufstehen weg.  
Sherlock grinste nur: "John, ich hatte heute Nacht meine Hand auf deinem Glied! Meinst du, das ist wirklich notwendig?" fragte er spöttisch. John antwortete nicht, sondern ging ins Bad, ohne Sherlock eines Blickes zu würdigen. 

John duschte und Sherlock saß inzwischen auf dem kleinen Regal und wartete ungeduldig.  
"Du machst doch keinen Blödsinn, John!" hörte er sich nervös fragen und war kurz davor den Duschvorhang zur Seite zu ziehen. Doch John war schon fertig und Sherlock warf ihm das Handtuch zu, bevor er das Bad verließ. Er hatte ziemlichen Hunger, ein wirklich denkwürdiges Ereignis. Als beide Männer nach unten kamen, wartete schon ein gedeckter Tisch auf sie und Sherlock klopfte sich im Geiste auf die Schulter, Mrs. Hudson etwas extra bezahlt zu haben, damit sie sich ein wenig um die beiden kümmern würde, in dieser Zeit des Experimentes. Das Frühstück verlief recht schweigend, was daran lag, dass Sherlock so viel aß wie nie und John einfach keine Lust hatte über irgendetwas zu reden. Nach einem gemeinsamen Zeitunglesen und einer kurzen Erörterung der Tagesereignisse begann John die Wohnung zu putzen. Im Grunde war es wie immer. Sherlock saß an seinem Laptop, John kramte herum und plötzlich klingelte das Handy des Detektives.  
Lestrade! Sehr unpassend, fand Sherlock. Normalerweise wäre er hocherfreut gewesen. Das Gespräch dauerte nicht lange und ließ einen gut gelaunten Sherlock mit einem breiten Grinsen zurück. 

"Wir haben morgen Abend etwas vor, John. Außerhalb des Hauses. Du kommst heraus, freu dich!" John sah ihn fragend an.

"Es gab offensichtlich wieder eine Triebtat in der homosexuellen Szene. Ich habe den Fall zwar nicht angenommen, da ich keine Zeit habe, aber einen kleinen Gefallen bin ich Lestrade schuldig. Deshalb werden wir beide morgen Abend ausgehen, du und ich!"  
"Wohin?" John war neugierig, wobei er schon ahnte, um was es geht.  
"In die" Rainbow-Bridge" in Vauxhall." Sherlocks Antwort bedurfte keiner weiteren Erklärung für John.

"Sherlock, wie sollten darüber sprechen, was letzte Nacht ...."  
Begann John, denn seine widersprüchlichen Gedanken machten ihn so langsam verrückt. Er wollte mit Sherlock darüber sprechen, obwohl er nicht wusste, welche Ergebnisse er sich davon versprechen sollte.

Doch sein Freund schaute ihn nur abweisend an: "Nein, John. Reden stört den Versuch. Das kommt erst nach dem Experiment. Wenn du so nett wärst, dich ans Protokoll zu halten. Danke!" John hätte ihn erschießen können, auf der Stelle. 

Er mochte nicht gern daran denken, aber die Situation machte ihm wirklich immer mehr zu schaffen. Einmal gab es sein heftiges, sexuelles Verlangen, dem er nicht entgehen konnte, da er Sherlock immerzu sah. Doch dann gab es auch noch die Gedanken, die ihn so langsam um den Verstand brachten. Alles in John war nur noch auf ein Thema fokussiert. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass dieses Experiment wirklich Sinn machen würde. Würde Lestrade oder ein anderer Mann auch so reagieren wie er selbst, fragte er sich. 

Normalerweise hatte John sein Verlangen gut unter Kontrolle. Disziplin gehörte seit jeher zu seinem Beruf. Auch seine Gedanken liefen eigentlich in geordneten Bahnen. Doch war sein System nun empfindlich gestört.

Nachdem er stundenlang geputzt hatte, fühlte er sich ziemlich erschöpft. Leider schien das nur seinen Rücken und seine Schulter zu betreffen, wie er merkte, als er auf dem Sofa lag. Seine Gedanken drehten sich bedauerlicherweise immer noch im Kreis, stellten Fragen und erhielten keine Antworten, was umso frustrierender war. Sherlock hatte schon Ewigkeiten nicht mehr von seinem Laptop aufgesehen und John verdächtigte ihn mit offenen Augen zu schlafen. Oder zu träumen? John schaute seinen Freund genauer an.

Tatsächlich schien es so, als wenn Sherlock zwar auf den Bildschirm schaute, aber eher durch ihn hindurch. Seine Augen bewegten sich nicht, lasen also auch nichts. Eindeutig, er schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. Ein typisches Bild für John.

Er musterte eine Weile seinen abwesenden Freund, dessen markantes Gesicht, die unverschämt perfekten Lippen, die jede Frau neidisch gemacht hätten, seine kühlen grauen Augen, die doch so viel Feuer zeigen konnte, wenn Sherlock begeistert war, seine braunen, glänzenden Locken, die so unmännlich sein Gesicht einrahmten, die blasse, feine Haut, die schlanken Hände, Hände eines Klavierspielers .... John konnte nicht wegsehen und seine Fantasie machte sich wieder von ihm los, wie so oft in der letzten Zeit.

Um die aufwühlenden Bilder zu verbannen, schloss John Watson seine Augen. Er sollte ein wenig schlafen. Doch der nackte Sherlock kam seine Gedanken besuchen und in seiner Vorstellung gab John dem Ereignis heute Nacht eine andere Wendung:  
Johns harte Lust lag in Sherlocks Hand, doch dieser zog sie nicht weg. Im Gegenteil, diesmal berührte er John erst zaghaft und unschuldig, aber schließlich immer sicherer und fester. Die Bewegungen seiner Hand unterstützte sein Freund, indem er mit seinen Lippen die Spitze immer wieder benetzte. Seine Zunge strich fragend und sanft über die empfindliche Stelle und John konnte ein Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. In jeder Faser seines Körpers spürte er die Erregung lauern, wie ein wildes Tier auf der Jagd. 

"Oh Gott, oh Gott ..." hallte es tausendmal in seinem Kopf, als er seinen pochenden Schwanz komplett im Mund seines Freundes spürte. Bei jeder Bewegung zuckte er zusammen und befürchtete, dass er viel zu schnell kommen würde, um dieses Ereignis auszukosten. Als John dachte, dass er diese Stimulation keine Sekunde länger mehr aushalten würde, spürte er eine Hand auf seinem Handgelenk.

Zu Tode erschrocken riss John die Augen auf. Sherlock hockte vor dem Sofa und nahm seinen Puls. Wie gelähmt blickte er in Sherlocks graue, prüfende Augen, die dicht vor seinem Gesicht waren.  
"Nette Träume, John?" fragte Sherlock gelassen und John folgte dem Blick seines Freundes. Seine Erregung war unübersehbar.  
"Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schwer wird auf dich aufzupassen, mein Lieber." sagte Sherlock in einem amüsiert-tadelndem Ton, während er aufstand.

John war dem Weinen nah. Diese schreckliche Situation strapazierte seine Nerven aufs Äußerste. Aber was sollte er sagen? Er hatte sich auf das Experiment eingelassen und wollte jetzt nicht aussteigen. Es gab keinen Weg zurück, nur einen, der bedeutete "Augen zu und durch!".  
Nachdem sich John ein Glas Milch geholt hatte und Sherlock keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, schaltete er den Fernseher an. Es gab sonst nichts zu tun. Aufs Lesen konnte er sich schon seit Tagen nicht richtig konzentrieren. Sherlock verharrte noch eine Weile in einer nachdenklichen Haltung, dann begann er leise auf seiner Geige zu spielen. Es war eine merkwürdige Atmosphäre. Noch nie hatten die beiden Männer so wenig miteinander gesprochen, noch nie lag eine solche Spannung in der Luft. Aber auch noch nie sagten sich beide Männer so viel allein durch ihre Körpersprache. 

Als John schon wieder am wegdösen war, klingelte es an der Tür


	14. Chapter 14

Sherlock warf seine geliebte Geige fast in den Kasten zurück und sprang zur Tür.  
"Das müssen sie sein!" sagte er aufgeregt. Man hörte Mrs. Hudson die Tür öffnen und Schritte von mehreren Personen näherten sich der Tür. John zog skeptisch seine Brauen zusammen und fragte sich, was sich Sherlock nun wieder hat einfallen lassen.

Herein kam eine hübsche, schlanke aber an den richtigen Stellen, gut geformte Blondine. Vermutlich nicht echt, dachte John mit einem Nebengedanken. Herein kam aber auch ein junger Mann, der recht verwegen aussah.

Sie stellten sich als Dean und Michelle die Stripper vom" La Rouge" vor, als das bestellte Geschenk.  
Michelle sagte mit dünner hoher Stimme, an John gewandt: "Wir sollen heute Abend hier strippen. Für dich? Oder für ihn?" sie schaute fragend aber sehr offen zu Sherlock. "Oder für euch beide?" und nun grinste sie ganz breit und man konnte ihre strahlend weißen Zähne sehen.  
John war völlig überrumpelt und schaute hilfesuchend zu Sherlock. 

Sein Freund nickte. "Richtig. Ich hatte euch bestellt. Eine kleine Geburtstagsüberraschung für meinen besten Freund. Ganz privat ... ihr versteht?" Dabei zwinkerte er und John kam nicht umhin Sherlock für seine dreiste Lüge zu bewundern.

"Okay, dann fangen wir mal an. Hier die Musik! Wer soll zuerst? Dean oder ich?" So ganz hatte sich John noch nicht von seinem Schreck erholt. Er musste sich jetzt also diese zwei Stripper anschauen? Okay ... das würde er wohl überstehen. Diese Michelle sah tatsächlich nicht übel aus, auch wenn John sich nie die Mühe gemacht hätte sie 'draußen' anzusprechen. Der Kerl grinste allerdings die ganze Zeit so frech, dass er ihm am liebsten eine reingehaun hätte. Dabei sah er wirklich ansprechend und keineswegs hässlich aus. Kurze dunkelblonde Haar, ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht, aber nicht weiblich. Wunderschöne grünbraune Augen mit dichten Wimpern und die Sommersprossen gaben seinem verwegenem Gesicht etwas kindliches, was er durch den verruchten Dreitagebart dringend brauchte. 

"Mir egal. John?" John schaute zu Sherlock. Das erste Mal, seit die beiden Gäste im Raum standen. Er zuckte nur hilflos die Schultern und wusste plötzlich, was er ganz dringend brauchte. 

"Einen kleinen Moment." Nein, fliehend konnte er nicht, er musste das Schauspiel über sich ergehen lassen. Er stand auf und ging zur Bar, dabei dachte er wieder mal an seine wohlverdiente Kreuzfahrt und erhöhte auf 4 Wochen. Dann goss er sich Whisky in eine Glas, sehr voll und unverdünnt. Das sollte helfen. Er nahm einen sehr großen Schluck und spürte dem Feuer bis in den Magen nach.

Das Pärchen hatte inzwischen ihre Jacken abgelegt und tuschelten. Sherlock hatte den IPod Michelles an seinen Laptop angeschlossen und wartete auf ein allgemeines Startzeichen.   
Im Vorbeilaufen warf ihm John einen missbilligenden Blick zu, den Sherlock, der wieder auf seinem geliebten Sessel saß, auf eine eigenartige Weise erwiderte. Was sah John da in dessen Augen? Keine Schadenfreude, keine Neugier, keine Arroganz, keine Kälte ... wie erwartet. Etwas anderes, rätselhaftes. Sehnsucht? Doch kam er nicht dazu weiter drüber nachzudenken, denn Michelle sagte: "Go". Dean saß, immer noch lümmelhaft grinsend auf einem Stuhl.

Dann ertönte ein Song, den John nicht kannte ("Upupup" von The Mast - bei Youtube suchen bitte), der ihn aber gleich magisch gefangen nahm. Michelle machte den Anfang. Erstaunlicherweise bewegte sie sich fantastisch. John hätte ihr das nicht zugetraut, doch ihre Bewegungen passten 100% zur Musik und sie strahlte wahre Harmonie aus und sah unglaublich schön aus, wie sie sich mit geschlossenen Augen instinktiv ihren Bewegungen ergab. Selbst wenn John gewollt hätte, er konnte gar nicht wegschauen, war wie hypnotisiert. Nach und nach und ohne, dass es ihm wirklich auffiel schälte sie sich aus ihren wenigen Klamotten und kam John auf seinem Sofa immer näher. Nichts an allem war billig oder so, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Im Gegenteil, es war ästhetisch und wirklich erotisch, wenn auch nicht auf die drängende Weise, die seit neustem Sherlocks Gegenwart in John auslöste. Aber John schaute gern zu, wie sich Michelle ihre kleinen, vollen Brüste streichelte, wie sie gekonnt ihre langen Beine, öffnete und schloss und in die Luft warf. John kam sich ein wenig vor, wie ein kleiner Junge, der das erste Mal im Kino ist und wie gebannt auf die Leinwand starrte. Eins musste man Sherlock lassen, er hatte ausgezeichnet recherchiert, nach dem Reinfall mit diesen billigen Pornofilmen.

Michelle trug nur noch einen leichten, schwarzen BH und ein winziges schwarzes Höschen. Als sich Sherlock neben John auf das Sofa fallen ließ, wäre diesem vor Schreck fast das Herz stehen geblieben, so sehr war er in den Tanz der Frau vertieft.

"Gefällts dir?" fragte ihn Sherlock flüsternd und beugte sich dabei zu John, dass der die weichen Haare seines Freundes im Gesicht hatte. John war irritiert, denn in diesem Moment kam Michelle so nahe an ihn heran, dass er ihr süßliches Parfüm roch. Zart aber bestimmt nahm sie Johns Hand und er musste ihr über die Brust streichen und schließlich ihren BH öffnen, der vorn einen Verschluss hatte.

Er fühlte sich ziemlich bedrängt. Sherlock, der so dicht neben ihm saß, dass er dessen Körper an sich spürte und Michelle, die sich nun auf seinen Schoß setzte. John war ziemlich heiß. Und als Michelle Johns Hände nahm und mit ihnen die Innenseite ihrer nackten Oberschenke hinauffuhr, zur einzigen noch bedeckten Stelle ihres Körpers, blickte John hilflos zur Seite. Sein Gesicht glühte und am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und raus gelaufen. Nicht so sehr, weil ihn das alles erregte, sondern weil er sich so offensichtlich Sherlock preisgeben musste, dessen Blick er wie Messer auf seinem Gesicht spürte.

Zu Johns großem Glück war das Lied zu Ende und Michelle stand auf, nicht ohne einen tiefen Blick ins Johns Augen. Dann grinste sie zu Sherlock und zwinkerte, was John aber nicht auffiel, da der fast hektisch nach seinem halbvollem Glas angelte.

Niemals, in seinem ganzen Leben würde er das in seinen Blog schreiben. Es war einfach zu demütigend.


	15. Chapter 15

"Du bist dran Honey!" hörte er Michelle zu ihrem Partner hauchen und John trank den Rest des Glases auf ex leer.

Sherlock war aufgesprungen, zu seinem Notebook. Das nächste Lied, was John hörte, kam ihm bekannt vor, doch wusste er es nicht gleich einzuordnen. Doch als eine Frau zu singen anfing, wusste er, dass es ein Lied aus dem Film: "MANUALE D'AMORE 2" (Handbuch der Liebe 2) war, den er letztens auf ARTE geschaut hatte (zur Info: Monica Bellucci - Take me ---> Youtube). War ein ziemlich erotischer Film gewesen, wie sich John unter Schauern erinnerte und nebenher wunderte er sich über die sehr spezielle aber gelungene Songauswahl dieses Strippärchens. Diese eindringliche Musik berührte John an Stellen, die er eigentlich nur aus seinen Träumen kannte. Orte, die so empfindlich und intim waren, dass er selbst nur selten einen Blick drauf warf.

Dean, der frech grinsende Kerl, grinste gar nicht mehr. Sein Gesicht sah plötzlich wunderschön und hocherotisch aus. Seine Bewegungen zur Musik standen dem seiner Freundin in nichts nach, allerdings wirkten sie bei ihm nicht grazil und feenhaft, dafür umso sinnlicher, nachdrücklicher und kraftvoll. Auch ihn konnte John nicht aus den Augen lassen, es war wie verhext. Sherlock hatte sich wieder neben ihn gesetzte, das merkte John. Wie zufällig lagen ihre Hände nebeneinander und berührten sich an einer winzigen Stelle. Trotzdem John seine Augen nicht von dem jungen Typen abwenden konnte, spürte er Sherlocks Haut überdeutlich und diese Stelle schien zu brennen. Das Feuer breitete sich von dieser Stelle immer weiter aus, durch Johns gesamter Körper rollte eine dicke Lavawelle und er hatte das Gefühl zu verbrenne. Sein Herz schmerze aus völlig unerklärlichen Gründen und die Sehnsucht seines Körpers brachte ihn völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht. 

Sherlock nahm seine Hand nicht weg. Absicht? Dean kam näher und John konnte die faszinierenden Augen aus der Nähe sehen. Gesprenkelt, grün, braun, tief und gleichzeitig hart und verletzlich. Der Körper des jungen Strippers sah ohne das enges T-Shirt, was er sich inzwischen ausgezogen hatte, noch besser aus. Kein noch so winziges Haar trübte die Reinheit der Haut. Jeder Muskel war gut erkennbar und John zählte in Gedanken deren lateinische Namen auf, um seinen Atem zu kontrollieren. Oh ja, auch Dean bewegte sich sehr sinnlich und als auch er Johns Hand nahm und auf seine warme glatte Brust legte, wusste John nicht wohin mit seinen Augen. Obwohl er erkannte, dass er aus dieser Richtung nichts zu erwarten hatte, schaute er zu seinem Freund und blickte in graue Augen, die einen solchen Hunger ausstrahlten, dass er unter anderen Umständen vielleicht Angst bekommen hätte.

Dean schob Johns Hand weiter über seinen Körper, über harte Brustwarzen, über harte Muskeln, hinunter zu einem ebenso winzigem Slip wie ihn Michelle getragen hatte. Johns Blick verlor sich im Grau und ihm fiel es schwer Luft zu holen. Jeder Atemzug brachte einen bittersüßen Schmerz in seinen Lenden mit sich.

John starrte Sherlock die ganze Zeit wie paralysiert in die Augen. Sein Körper streikte auf ganzer Linie. Es war eine irre und so absurde Situation, dass John ganz einfach nicht denken konnte.  
Seine Finger berührten inzwischen das beachtliche Glied des hübschen Kerls und er merkte fast augenblicklich, wie es sich unter seinen Fingern versteifte. Dean hielt Johns Hand fest, als dieser sie wegziehen wollte und drückte sie wieder sanft aber bestimmt auf seine anschwellende Männlichkeit.

Das ist einfach zu viel, zu viel ... dachte John und schloss gepeinigt die Augen. Seine eigene Erektion drückte lustvoll gegen seine Hose und nur mit Mühe konnte er ein Aufstöhnen unterdrücken. Das Lied war zu Ende und scheinbar nur widerwillig ließ der hübsche Kerl Johns Hand los, nicht ohne noch ein letztes Mal fester über seinen großen Schwanz zu streichen.  
John konnte Dean nicht in die Augen sehen, als dieser aufstand.  
Sherlock war aufgestanden und hielt den beiden ein paar Scheine hin, während sich Dean noch anzog.

"Viel Spaß euch beiden noch!" Sagte Michelle, auf dem Weg nach draußen und Dean zwinkerte John noch aufmunternd und neckisch zu. 

Ermattet hatte John seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Lehne des alten Sofas gelehnt und starrte an die Decke. Doch, er war wirklich nah daran mit seinem Nerven am Ende zu sein. Nicht so schlimm, wäre alles, wenn es nur die Nerven gewesen wären, die konnte er gut beanspruchen. Es war so schrecklich, weil John keine Pause bekam. Sein ganzer Körper stand noch unter Hochspannung der sexuellen Erregung, doch sein Geist war so müde, dass er hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können.  
Sherlock setzte sich neben John und schaute ihn an: "Wenn fandest du besser? Den Mann oder die Frau?" Der wissenschaftliche Ton Sherlocks brachte John endgültig aus der Fassung und mit schwacher Stimme sagte er:

"Lass uns ... hör auf mit deinem Experiment, Sherlock .... Ich ... ich kann das nicht mehr ...." Stille. Als Sherlock immer noch nichts sagte, hob John den Kopf.

***

Johns Augen waren immer noch geweitet und glänzten im schummrigen Licht wie schwarze Opale, dabei waren sie noch nicht mal braun, wie er inzwischen sehr genau wusste. Sherlock hatte seinen Freund die ganze Zeit angesehen und alles an ihm registriert. Er bildete sich sogar ein, dass Johns Haut leuchtete. Dem war natürlich nicht so. Aber er sah natürlich Johns leicht gerötetes Gesicht, seine Augen, sehnsüchtig, leidend, brennend. Und natürlich sah Sherlock die Erektion seines Freundes. Ein wenig war er überrascht gewesen, denn er hatte sich ein eindeutigeres Ergebnis erhofft und gewünscht. Aber John gefiel wohl offensichtlich die Frau, wie auch der Mann. 

"Ich kann jetzt nicht aufhören, John. Das musst du verstehen." sagte Sherlock leise und hörte selbst, wie rau und belegt seine Stimme klang. Er konnte und wollte gar nicht abstreiten, dass ihm das 'Geburtstagsgeschenk' mindestens genauso gut gefallen hatte, wie John. Aber noch besser gefiel es ihm, John neben sich zu fühlen. Einen erregten John, einen Mann mit Nerven aus Stahl, der aber nun um Kontrolle rang. Einen weichen John, einen Mann, der für wenige Momente so offen und zugänglich war, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte.

Sherlock hatte sich mächtig geirrt, als er glaubte, sein Freund wäre schon immer ein offenes und vorhersehbares Buch für ihn. Nichts davon war wahr. Dieser John Watson hatte mehr Tiefe, als Sherlock nur erahnt hatte. Und dieser empfindsame Einblick in seinen Freund faszinierte ihn mehr als alles andere. Und es erregte ihn auf seine ganz eigene, exzentrische Art und Weise.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nahm Sherlock Johns Hand und legte sie auf seine eigene Männlichkeit, die noch immer halb erregt zwischen seinen Beinen pulsierte.

Instinktiv wollte sein Freund seine Hand wegziehen. "Nein ... bitte....!" Sherlock hörte seiner eigene Stimme diesen bittenden Unterton an, der normalerweise Ekel in ihm erregt hätte. Doch in diesem Moment wollte er John nah sein, diesen intimen und vielleicht einmaligen Moment der Nähe mit ihm teilen. John ließ ihm seine Hand, ließ sie Sherlock wieder auf seine Erektion legen. Durch die Hose spürte er die Wärme, die Johns Hand abgab und er musste unwillkürlich seufzen. In Gedanken klang immer noch das letzte Lied nach und Sherlock fühlte sich ein wenig schwerelos und verwegen.   
Sherlock lag nun auch mit dem Kopf auf der Lehne und schaute John an. Worte waren an dieser Stelle völlig unnötig, wie er erkannte. Seine Gier schlug in großen Wellen gegen seine Brust und er musste alle Kontrollmechanismen in Gang setzen, um nicht Johns Hand fest und fordernd gegen sein Glied zu drücken, oder den Freund an sich zu reißen und zu küssen. Jetzt noch nicht!

Johns Blick war mehrdeutig. Er sah das ungestillte Verlangen in dessen Augen, die schreiende Sehnsucht, danach sich körperliche Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Sherlock sah auch grenzenloses Erstaunen, Unglauben und auch ja, Zuneigung? Sah er das wirklich in Johns Augen? War das etwas anderes wie eine Freundschaft? Körperliche Reize sind immer noch etwas anderes, wie nicht messbare Dinge wie Liebe, dachte Sherlock wie nebenher. Doch weiter kam er nicht in seinen Betrachtungen, denn er spürte, wie Johns warme Hand in seine Hose glitt und sich geübt um seine hämmernde Lust legte. Ein paarmal musste er tief Luft holen, nahm seine Augen aber keine Sekunde von John. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil schloss dieser wie im Schmerz seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, waren sie größer und glänzender wie jemals zuvor. Wie ist das möglich, dachte Sherlocks Verstand autonom weiter, während sich sein harter Schwanz in Johns Hand presste. Eindeutig eine Ersatzbefriedigung, datierte Sherlocks Gehirn. 

John tat, was er vor der Experiment wohl schon unzählige Male bei sich selbst getan hatte und der Detektiv konnte die Erfahrung spüren. Es war so ganz anderes, wie die wenigen Male, die er es nun schon selbst getan hatte. John war viel gefühlvoller, sensibler und erfahrener.

Unwillkürlich schloss Sherlock seine Augen und fühlte, wie sein Verstand endlich mal den Mund hielt und nichts analysierte. Ein seltener Moment der Stille und Leere machte sich in ihm breit. Ein recht unbekannter Zustand für ihn, deshalb umso wertvoller. Als er plötzlich und ganz unerwartet die feuchten, warmen Lippen seines Freundes spürte, konnte er ein raues Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Niemals hätte Sherlock damit gerechnet, dass sein Freund auch nur annähernd so zugänglich ist. Krampfhaft versuchte er sich nicht zu bewegen, denn sein plötzlich erwachter Instinkt befahl ihm fast, seinen Schwanz tief in das feuchte Gebiet zu stoßen, dass ihn umgab. Alles in seinem Körper vibrierte und er fühlte sich lebendig wie nie. Das war besser, als eine Verbrecherjagd, besser wie Kokain ... und ganz leise konnte er diesen Marc Hatcher verstehen.  
John war gut, John war fantastisch. Doch ein blitzartiger Gedanke, ließ ihn fragen, ob das John nicht zum ersten Mal tat. Sherlock spürte den Stich der Eifersucht in seiner Brust, wusste aber nicht, was es war. Aber er wusste, dass die Wellen der Leidenschaft in seinem Körper immer heftiger und schneller an den Strand schlugen und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern und sie würden ihn mit sich reißen. Er sehnte sich schon danach und seine Hand glitt in Johns Haar und mit einem Stöhnen, versuchte er verzweifelt gleichzeitig zu Luft zu holen. Ihm war wie Weinen und vor Freunde lachen, zugleich. Schon zuckte alles in seinem Körper und das Feuer breitete sich nun rasend durch seine Adern aus, als John aufhörte.

"Gute Nacht, Sherlock!" sagte John nur und ging hinaus.


	16. Chapter 16

Keuchend und hochfrustriert saß Sherlock wie gelähmt da und starrte John hinterher. In den ersten Sekunden verstand er nichts, denn sein Geist hatte sich davon gemacht. Das war unglaublich ... kam langsam und japsend sein Verstand aus einer tiefen Höhle gekrochen. 1. Pure Empörung! 2. Enttäuschung 3. schmerzhaftes Unbefriedigt-Sein

John hatte ihn sitzen lassen, kurz vor dem Orgasmus. Hallo?! Er war hier der Experimentleiter! Wut, Frust, Fassungslosigkeit, Enttäuschung und ein unangenehmer Schmerz breiteten sich in ihm aus. Es war nicht zu glauben. John hatte den Spieß einfach umgedreht! Lief das so? Lief das auch so bei Henry und Marc?

Sherlocks Körper schmerzte vor Entsagung und die Enttäuschung schnürte ihm fast die Kehle zu. Ein paar Momente war er wirklich kurz davor zu heulen, wie ein kleiner Junge, dem der große, dämliche Bruder die Actionfiguren kaputt gemacht hatte.

Da fiel ihm ein, dass er John nicht alleine lassen sollte und ging ihm nach. Er musste morgen mit John darüber reden, damit er ihm nicht weiter den Versuch kaputt machte. 

Andererseits, gehörte diese Reaktion ja vielleicht auch dazu?! Seine eigene auch? Sherlock hatte zwar geplant, John zu stimulieren, doch hatte er vorgesehen, sich selbst als letztes Mittel einzusetzen. Nachdem er erkannt hatte, dass John scheinbar voll auf ihn abfuhr, war er natürlich erfreut ein Ass im Ärmel zu haben. Doch was da eben auf dem Sofa passierte, war so nicht geplant gewesen. Aber er hatte sich John in diesen Augenblicken so nah und verbunden gefühlt, dass er das dringende Bedürfnis gehabt hatte, etwas sehr intimes mit ihm zu teilen. Da er so ein Verhalten von sich selbst nicht kannte, fiel es ihm auch schwer es zu bewerten. Aber es hatte sich gut angefühlt, wahnsinnig gut, viel zu gut! 

John lag schon ganz still im Bett, als Sherlock ins Zimmer kam. Er hoffte nicht, dass sein Freund in der Zwischenzeit Hand an sich gelegt hatte, denn es war schon einige Zeit vergangen, bis sich Sherlock wieder so weit unter Kontrolle hatte, ins gemeinsame Bett zu steigen. Aber er wusste, dass John nicht schlief. Doch ganz im Gegensatz zu sonst, hatte Sherlock auch keinerlei Bedürfnis über das Erlebte zu reden. Morgen, sagte er sich und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

Als er Johns warmen Körper erahnte, übermannte ihn wieder das Bedürfnis nach Nähe. Innerlich zuckte Sherlock die Schultern und drückte sich von hinten an John. Dabei legte er seinen Arm um die Brust seines Freundes und warte jeden Augenblick darauf, dass der ihn zurück stieß. Doch John tat nichts und sagte nichts. Lag einfach nur da und tat so, als schliefe er. Auch gut, dachte Sherlock müde und schlief fast sofort ein, im krassen Gegensatz zu seinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten.

John allerdings lag noch sehr lange wach und starrte mit offenen Augen in die Dunkelheit.  
Seine Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander, wie es ein Hurrikan schlimmer nicht hätte fertig bringen können. Die ganze Atmosphäre der letzten Tage brachte John wirklich so langsam an seine Grenzen. Was hatte er da eben getan??? Er wollte Ekel spüren, doch das tat er nicht. Viel schlimmer: nur mit großer Mühe hatte er sich eben auf dem Sofa von Sherlock losreißen können. Entsetzt schloss er die Augen. Was hatte er getan? Was nur? 

Wieder spürte er Sherlocks harte Erektion in seinem Mund, spürte mit der Zunge jede Ader nach, ließ seine Lippen über die empfindliche Spitze gleiten. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er sich genau das in seinem Tagtraum vorgestellt, wenn auch mit vertauschten Rollen. Meine Güte, das Experiment war der Wahnsinn. Hatte sich das Sherlock wirklich durchdacht? Bis zum Schluss? John kamen so langsam Zweifel.

Und wieder erschauerte John, als er an eben dachte. Eigentlich wollte er Sherlock nicht so gemein sitzen lassen. Doch er musste aufhören, denn er hatte gespürt, dass es ihn mindestens genauso erregte, den Schwanz seines Freundes im Mund und in der Hand zu haben, wie Sherlock offensichtlich selbst. Mit seiner freien Hand hatte er fast schon panisch versucht seine eigene Erektion unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Aber jede Berührung machte ihn noch rasender. Keine Sekunde länger konnte er sich beherrschen und er floh regelrecht aus dem Zimmer. Sherlock konnte das natürlich nicht zu schätzen wissen und wenn einer genau wusste, wie sich Sherlock nun fühlte, dann John selbst. Denn in diesem derart unbefriedigten Zustand lebte er jetzt nun schon eine ganze Weile.

Als er dann auch noch Sherlocks Körper an sich spürte, seufzte er innerlich leidend auf. Sherlock war so ein verdammtes Arschloch, dachte John zornig und traurig zugleich. Wie viel Tage würde er dieses Spiel nach aushalten können? Sherlocks warmer Körper ließ ihn noch nicht mal an Schlaf in den nächsten Minuten denken. Er wagte nicht, sich zu rühren, zu sehr hatte er Angst, was passieren würde, wenn er zu erkennen geben würde, dass er wach war. Es dauerte aber nicht lange und John konnte Sherlocks regelmäßiges und tiefes Atmen hören. Er dankte Gott, dass dieser eingeschlafen war. 

Er musste an Marc Hatcher und Henry Gloss denken und fühlte sich inzwischen in der Lage ALLES zu verstehen! Dass sich Marc am liebsten irgendwo in den Tod hätte stürzen sollen, konnte er nachvollziehen. Es war ein wirklich zermürbendes Gefühl, nie zu bekommen, was man so sehr begehrte. Aber er konnte auch verstehen, dass Marc schließlich Amok gelaufen war, denn irgendwann setzte bei gesunden Menschen der Selbsterhaltungstrieb ein. Na ja, ob er Sherlock würde wirklich umbringen können? Davon war er zum Glück noch weit entfernt. Aber John hatte das Gefühl, dass es Phasen gab und er selbst war scheinbar noch in der "Selbstmordphase" .... Irgendwann schlief er wohl auch über diese Gedanken ein.

Interessanterweise erwachte John in der Position, in der Sherlock eingeschlafen war. Johns Kopf lag in Sherlocks Nacken, sein Arm war um dessen Brust geschlungen und er fühlte die Hand seines Freundes in seiner eigenen. Und was das Schlimmste war, seine Morgenlatte, die ihn die letzte Zeit sowieso schon um den Verstand brachte, presste sich ungefragt, an den Po seines Freundes. Er wagte nicht, sich zu rühren und versuchte so langsam und normal wie möglich zu atmen. Sherlock schien noch zu schlafen. Wie kam er nur aus dieser Situation, ohne ihn zu wecken? Ein Albtraum, ein absoluter Albtraum schimpfte John in Gedanken - spontan erhöhte er die Kreuzfahrt auf ein halbes Jahr!

Das Blut pochte immer wilder zwischen seinen Beinen, seit er wach war und merkte, wo und wie er lag. Ganz vorsichtig, versuchte er seine Hand aus der seines Freundes zu ziehen, was ihm auch ein Stück weit gelang. Doch bevor er es endgültig geschafft hatte, nahm Sherlock wieder seine Hand und legte sein Gesicht darauf und seufzte ganz zufrieden und eindeutig noch schlafend.  
Mist!!! John fluchte still und war ratlos, dabei konnte er den Impuls kaum noch unterdrücken, sein Glied an seinem Freund zu reiben. Doch wenn Sherlock noch schlief?! Vielleicht war das DIE Möglichkeit?! John wusste, es brauchte inzwischen nicht mehr viel, dass sein Orgasmus so rasend schnell und mit solcher Wucht kommen würde, dass es nicht mehr aufzuhalten wäre, wenn er einmal nachgab. Nein, er durfte das nicht tun, er hatte es Sherlock versprochen und im Grunde waren die Absichten seines Freundes, was das Experiment betraf auch rein und gut, nützlich und sinnvoll. Auch ein Grund, warum John nicht abgelehnt hatte.

Ohne, dass er es anfangs merkte, rieb sich sein Körper ganz automatisch, besser gesagt, sein hart geschwollener Schwanz an Sherlocks Hintern. Johns Atem ging immer schneller und er drückte ganz vorsichtig sein Gesicht an den Hals seines Freundes, um dessen Duft in sich aufzunehmen. Nein, John dachte nichts mehr, nur sein Körper presste sich noch enger an Sherlock, denn er hatte ja keine Hand, die er benutzen konnte. Die unkontrollierbare Reibung und der warme Körper vor ihm ließen das Blut roh in seinem Becken zusammenschießen. Diese Art der passiven Befriedigung, ohne Hände, war nicht optimal, aber umso aufregender, da John es nicht genau regeln konnte. Unbewusst drückte er Sherlocks Hand, als die Wellen immer schneller und intensiver durch seinen Unterleib rasten.

"Was tust du da, John?" Sherlock drehte sich erschrocken zu seinem Freund herum und schaute ihn fragend-vorwurfsvoll an. John hatte sich aufgestützt und atmete heftig und sah irgendwie nicht zurechnungsfähig, nur verstört aus. Sherlock spürte ein Gefühl, was ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, so fremdartig war es: Mitgefühl?

Im ersten Augenblick fühlte sich Sherlock versucht John zu schlagen, im zweiten wollte er ihn küssen und ficken und im dritten Moment packte er John an den Schultern und drückte ihn sanft aufs Bett, bis er wieder auf dem Rücken lag und die Augen schmerzerfüllt schloss.

"Beruhig dich John, beruhig dich!" flüsterte Sherlock bestimmt, dabei behielt er seine Hände auf Johns Schultern. Er war kurz davor zu sagen, dass er den Versuch abbricht, aber er fühlte, dass das noch nicht der richtige Moment war. Wenigstens noch bis morgen. Er würde sehen, wie es John dann gehen würde.

Johns Brust hob und senkte sich immer noch schnell und Sherlock konnte deutlich das harte Glied an seinem Bein spüren. Wie er da so über John gebeugt war, um ihn zu beruhigen, war es das natürlichste und unschuldigste der Welt seinen Freund zu küssen. Keine Sekunde dachte er daran, was er damit anrichten würde, denn dafür machte er ja den Versuch, um das Spektrum seines Wissens auf dem Gebiet der sexuellen Erregung zu erweitern.

Er wollte nichts anderes, als dass John sich beruhigte und dass er wieder die Augen öffnete und mit einem bösen Spruch auf den Lippen aufstand. Nur ein kleiner Kuss sollte es sein, eine Art Anerkennung, sollte Mitgefühl zeigen, doch dieser Kuss sollte einiges ändern. Sherlock hatte keine Erfahrung mit Küssen und so berührte er nur Johns Lippen mit seinen eigenen, vorsichtig, sanft, ungeschickt.

Doch die Wirkung war fatal. John riss die Augen auf und einen Moment sah Sherlock darin die reine Mordlust blitzen. Sein Freund stießen ihn so kräftig von sich, dass Sherlock aus dem Bett fiel. Dann rannte John ins Bad und knallte die Tür zu.

Sherlock rappelte sich hoch und lief ihm nach: "John! Mach die Tür auf!" er hämmerte dagegen und verspürte eiskalte Angst in seinem Herz.

"John ! Ich bitte dich!!" Doch John dachte offensichtlich nicht daran.

"Lass uns drüber reden ... über uns ... das Experiment?!" versuchte es Sherlock noch einmal. Notfalls würde er die Tür schon aufbrechen, das schaffte er schon. Er hatte Angst um John, wusste er doch, was zwischen Henry und Marc vorgefallen war. Wieder hämmerte er gegen die Tür.


	17. Chapter 17

John stand über das Waschbecken gebeugt und japste nach Luft. Am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben. Sein Körper spielte total verrückt, seine Nerven waren bis auf den Grund ruiniert, sein Kopf schien jeden Augenblick zu platzen, zumindest, wenn er Sherlocks Stimme weiterhin vor der Tür vernahm. Er konnte nicht mehr .... Der Kuss war zu viel. Sherlock war der kälteste und berechnendste Eisklotz, den John jemals getroffen hatte. Auch wenn er sich jetzt einfühlsam und einlenkend anhörte, John ließ sich nicht mehr täuschen. Er würde weggehen von hier, für immer! Nur weg von diesem eiskalten Kerl, der mit seinen Gefühlen spielte.

Dann hörte er ein Splittern und schaffte es gerade noch zur Seite zu springen, bevor die Tür nach innen knallte. Sherlock hatte den Nachttisch dagegen geworfen und stand nun schwer atmend an der Tür.

"Alles in Ordnung John?!" fragte er seinen Freund, der völlig verstört da stand und auf die kaputte Tür blickte.

"Lass mich erklären bitte!" Sherlock versuchte John, der schon wieder heftig reagieren wollte und wirklich blass und erbärmlich aussah, mit einer Handbewegung zu beruhigen. Auch seine Stimme hat wieder die übliche tiefe und gelassene Färbung.

John schaute ihn nur aus großen Augen an und sah aus wie ein gehetztes Kaninchen. Das Mitgefühl klammerte sich wieder ganz untypisch um Sherlocks Herz.

Er ging nicht näher zu John, um ihn nicht weiter zu beunruhigen und versuchte zu retten, was zu retten war.

"Es ist so, dass wir eigentlich erst nach dem Versuch über deine Gefühle sprechen wollten. Es ging mir einzig und allein um die körperlichen Auswirkungen. Erst einmal. Die Nebeneffekte konnte ich nicht genau kalkulieren, John, das musst du mir glauben. Ich wollte morgen mit dem Experiment aufhören. Nur noch diese Nacht, John! Bitte?! " Sherlock suchte nach Worten, wartete aber auch ein wenig auf eine Reaktion seines Freundes. Doch die kam nicht. John schaute ihn immer noch verschreckt an, wie in leichter Schockstarre.

"Der Kuss eben ... das war nicht dazu gedacht, dich weiter zu reizen. Ich hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht. Ich wollte nur, dass du dich beruhigst. Dabei hatte ich die Wahl zwischen "k.o.-schlagen" und küssen. Es war wirklich dumm von mir. Verzeih mir!" Dabei schaute Sherlock ihn unbewusst derart unschuldig an, dass wieder ein wenig Leben in Johns starren Blick kam.

"Schon gut." sagte John sehr schwach, weil er einfach auch keine andere Antwort hatte. Plötzlich spürte er Sherlocks warme Arme um sich und dessen schlanken Körper und John ließ sich einfach in diese Umarmung fallen. Er fühlte sich so kraftlos und müde....

Diesmal war keinerlei sexuelle Energie zu spüren, dazu war zu viel passiert. Es war eine Umarmung unter Freunden. Eine Umarmung des Trostes und des Verstehens.  
"Ich weiß zu schätzen, was du für mich tust." flüsterte Sherlock, während er dem zitternden John sanft über den Rücken strich.

"Lass und frühstücken, ja? Dann lass ich dich unbehelligt bis wir heute Abend nach Vauxhall fahren. Morgen früh, 10 Uhr ist es vorbei. Ich verspreche es dir."

John konnte einfach nichts sagen, sein Verstand hatte aufgehört nach links oder rechts zu schauen. Irgendwie würde er den Tag überstehen. Sherlock ließ ihn nun langsam los und schaute John noch mal forschend ins Gesicht, bevor er sich daran machte, die Trümmer der Tür ein wenig zur Seite zu räumen. Dann ließ er John allein und wartete später unten am Tisch auf ihn.

John war Sherlock sehr dankbar für die Zeit, die er ihm gegeben hatte. Und jetzt, wo er so langsam wieder zu sich kam, musste er auch seine Meinung über seinen Freund revidieren. In den letzten Minuten hatte der mehr Herz gezeigt, als er jemals von ihm erwartet hätte. Nicht nur, dass er um Johns Dilemma wusste, er hatte auch versucht ihn zu trösten, ihm Halt zu geben, auch wenn das gegen seinen Plan lief und wenn er das auf seine, eigene, verschrobene Art versucht hatte.  
Irgendwie würde John den Tag schon noch überstehen. Seine grenzenlose Wut war erst einmal verraucht und zum Glück hatte sie auch einen Teil seiner extrem aufgestauten, sexuellen Energie mit sich genommen. Ja, er konnte die Tat Marc Hatchers so gut nachvollziehen, dass es John noch nicht mal mehr schockierte.

Nach dem schweigsamen Frühstück setzte sich John planlos vor sein eigenes Laptop, wollte etwas in seinen Blog schreiben - irgendetwas. Sherlock hatte sich zu nichts mehr geäußert. Im Grunde war er so wie immer, in Gedanken versunken, oder brüsk und abweisend, da er gedanklich wieder seinen Deduktionen nachging. Er hatte auch wieder kaum etwas gegessen und mied Johns Blick, wie dieser feststellen musste. Doch über das "Verwundert-Sein-Stadium" war John schon längst hinaus.

John landete inzwischen auf einer "Reisenangebot-Seite" und begann da zu recherchieren, da ihm nichts für seinen Blog einfiel. Aber er konnte sich kaum konzentrieren, als er die Preise verglich. Seine Gedanken entschlüpften ihm immer wieder. Dabei gab es kein Ziel, aber er fühlte sich einfach völlig desorientiert und wusste plötzlich woher er den Zustand so gut kannte. Nachdem er schwer verletzt aus Afghanistan kam und dann noch Wochen in einem Londoner Krankenhaus verbringen musste, fühlte er sich ähnlich, als er das erste Mal wieder auf Londons Straßen stand.

Morgen würde es ihm besser gehen, hoffte John. Allerdings wusste er nicht, warum das so sein sollte. Denn Sherlock gab es immer noch und was als Versuch angefangen hatte, entpuppte sich als eine Wahrheit, die keiner erwartet hätte. Schon allein beim Gedanken an alles was geschehen war, wurde es John schon wieder warm. Er schloss seinen Laptop und setzte sich vor den Fernseher. Die Zeit verging so unendlich langsam, wenn man nichts zu tun hatte. Seine Augen wanderten zu Sherlock, der einfach nur in seiner "Nachdenk-Position" da saß und vor sich hin starrte. Kannte er Sherlock überhaupt zu nur zu 1% ging es John durch den Kopf? Außer, dass er definitiv nicht so ganz von dieser Welt war, wusste er doch nichts über den Mann mit dem er schon eine ganze Weile unter einem Dach wohnte. Sherlock selbst bezeichnete sich immer mal gern als Soziopathen, doch John hatte das immer für einen selbstironischen Witz seinerseits gehalten. Jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Und doch, er hatte Facetten an ihm gesehen, die er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Und was viel interessanter war, Sherlock hatten ihn zu Dingen gebracht, die er niemals nur im Traum getan hätte. Und jetzt?

Jetzt wollte er diesen Mann mehr als sein Leben. Er wollte plötzlich für diesen Mann alles tun, verbrennen, wenn es sein musste. Und dabei war es egal, ob er am nächsten Morgen Asche sein würde. John dachte immer, sein letzter Kriegseinsatz wäre ein einschneidendes Erlebnis gewesen, aber die letzten Tage hatten ihn eines Besseren belehrt. Oh ja!

Obwohl er in diesen Tagen einen extremen Frustpegel aufgebaut hatte, spürte er doch irgendwo in sich eine irre Hoffnung, dass er schließlich bekommen würde, was er so sehr wollte. Genau diesen Mann, der dort so gedankenversunken saß. 

Hatte sich John jemals solche Gedanken um eine Frau gemacht? Nein! Hatte ihn jemand schon mal so in seinen Grundmauern erschüttert? Niemals! Sherlock war sein persönlicher Teufel und sein Engel - in ein und derselben Person. 

"Ich mache mich fertig." sagte Sherlock und John schaut ihn entgeistert an. Wie lang hatte Sherlock schon zu ihm gesehen?

Die frische, kalte Abendluft Londons gefiel John ausgesprochen gut. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er sich mal so nach dem versmogten Gestank sehnen würde. Sherlock hatte ein Taxi kommen lassen und jetzt fuhren sie schon Richtung Vauxhall, das berühmte Gay-Viertel Londons. John war noch nie hier gewesen. Ob Sherlock schon jemals hier war, wollte er nicht fragen. Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war gedämpft. Sherlock war recht schweigsam, nicht unbedingt ungewöhnlich. Aber nicht gewöhnlich waren seine besorgten Blicke in Richtung John. Der hatte beschlossen, dass es jetzt keinen Zweck mehr machte, über irgendetwas reden zu wollen. Ab morgen würde er seine Ruhe haben, die er auch dringend brauchte. Irgendwann war es John zu viel und er sagte: "Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sherlock! Wirklich!" Ein wenig gekränkt schaute Sherlock aus dem Autofenster.

In der "Rainbow-Bridge" sollte Sherlock einen gewissen Benjamin Layton treffen, der laut Lestrade wichtige Infos über ein geplantes Verbrechen hätte. Eigentlich keine Arbeit für Sherlock, aber im Rahmen seines Experimentes hatte Sherlock so schnell zugesagt, dass Lestrade sich sogar noch einmal rückversichert hatte, ob er das wirklich machen wollte.

Sherlock passte das gut in den Plan, denn er wollte John sowieso in so einen Club schleifen, um ihn zu beobachten. Allerdings war das sein Vorhaben, bevor das morgendliche Drama geschah. Aber nun konnte er seine Arbeit vorschieben und John machte auf ihn mittlerweile auch wieder einen recht stabilen Eindruck, so, dass er ihm das zumuten konnte. Aber er würde gut aufpassen. John hatte nach wie vor eine außergewöhnliche gute Konstitution, doch schien das Experiment wirklich mehr an ihm zu zehren, als Sherlock vermutet hatte. Im Grunde hatte er noch einige Tage mehr eingeplant und auch noch ein paar Punkte auf seiner Versuchsanordnung. Doch nach Johns Ausrasten heute Morgen, wollte er lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Im Grunde hatte er ja auch schon eine Menge Daten, mit denen sich arbeiten ließ.

Aber Sherlock Holmes hatte ein so elendes Gefühl der Zerrissenheit in sich, dass seine Gedanken dauernd abschweifte, um nach einer Lösung dieses Zustandes zu suchen. Am liebsten hätte er lieber sofort mit dem Versuch aufgehört. Das alles hatte eine Richtung angenommen, die er nicht geplant hatte. Interessant auf jeden Fall! Außergewöhnlich aber verwirrend! Er wollte in Ruhe Daten auswerten, einfach seine Arbeit tun, seine Ruhe haben, Denken, "Sherlock sein".

Andererseits bedauerte er aber auch sehr, dass alles bald ein Ende hatte. Er hatte etwas erfahren, was er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er, Sherlock Holmes, brauchte menschliche Nähe. Und nicht irgendeine menschliche Nähe, nein, die seines besten Freundes John! Nicht nur das. Auch fühlte er sich zu John hingezogen, genau wie der zu ihm. Eine neue Welt hatte sich Sherlock eröffnet. Eine Welt, vor der er wie ein kleiner Junge mit seinem Teddy in der Hand stand, vor dessen Augen sich die Tür zur Straße öffnete und den ersten Blick auf eine, ihm völlig unbekannte aber vielversprechende und spannende Welt eröffnet.

Sherlock wusste genau: es würde nie wieder sein wie vorher. Doch wusste er nicht, wie es sein würde. Das machte ihm Angst!

Als der Taxifahrer anhielt, hatte Sherlock noch nicht zu Ende gedacht. Die beiden Männer stiegen aus und gingen in einen Club, der merkwürdig düster, gleichzeitig aber auch in Regenbogenfarben gestrichen war. Es waren schon eine Menge Menschen unterwegs und John und Sherlock schoben sich zu einer Bar durch, um nach diesem Benjamin zu fragen, der hier angeblich als Barkeeper arbeiten soll.

Sherlock ging vorweg und John musste zusehen ihn nicht zu verlieren, denn es wurde immer dunkler, umso weiter sie in die Tiefen des Clubs vordrangen. Einmal meinte John eine Hand an seinem Hintern gespürt zu haben, konnte aber niemanden sehen, als er sich umdrehte. Er holte Sherlock an einer der kleinen Bars ein, die im ganzen Club verteilt waren. Sein Freund sprach schon mit dem Typen hinter der Bar. Der schüttelte den Kopf und deutete weiter in den engen Gang, an dessen Ende sich scheinbar ein weiterer Raum anschloss. John war es warm und er zog sein Jacke aus. Sherlock trug immer noch seinen Mantel und er wettete, dass er den auch nicht ausziehen würde, wenn es hier drin 50° wären. Wieder stürzte John seinem Freund hinterher in den nächsten Raum. Es war fast noch dunkler und die Musik war hier noch lauter. Auch standen hier noch mehr Menschen herum, einige tanzten auch. Zielstrebig gingen sie auf die einzige, erleuchtete Bar im Raum zu. Dahinter stand ein Typ, wie aus dem schlimmsten Schwulenporno entsprungen, komplett in Leder, mit Ledermütze auf dem Kopf. Sherlock versuchte kurz mit ihm zu reden. Der Ledertyp nickte kurz und sagte dann etwas zu Sherlock. Der kam daraufhin zu John zurück, der ein wenig abseits stehen geblieben war. 

Der Detektiv beugte sich zu John herunter und sagte in sein Ohr: "Das ist unser Mann. In einer halben Stunde hat er Pause, wie sollen so lange warten. Unterhalten kann man sich ja nicht wirklich hier." John nickte. Es war wirklich ziemlich laut .... und warm .... und eng.


	18. Chapter 18

So standen sie inmitten lauter Homosexuellen, die keine Scham kannten, sich auf der Tanzfläche ableckten und John unter anderen Umständen die Röte ins Gesicht getrieben hätten. Sherlock schaute sich dagegen ganz fasziniert um. 

John allerdings schaute sich nicht weiter um. Seine Augen hatten nur ein Ziel und einen Moment fragte sich John, ob er verrückt wurde, oder ob er schon etwas getrunken und vergessen hatte.  
Diese Musik in diesem Club wirkte mindestens so erotisch auf ihn, wie es die Musik der Stripper gestern tat. Die vielen Körper um ihn herum, die keine Grenzen zu kennen schienen, ließen ihn scheinbar seine Zurückhaltung vergessen. Das kühle aber neugierige Gesicht seines Freundes tat sein übriges. Nun standen sie auch so eng beieinander, dass sich ihre Körper berührten, nichts Fremdes in der letzten Zeit und doch jedes Mal wieder neu und aufregend. 

Scheinbar hatte John Sherlock so lange angestarrt, bis dieser ihn auch anschaute. Erst fragend, dann genauer, intensiver, bohrender. John zog es unter diesem Blick fast die Füße weg. Bisher hatte er jeden längeren Blickkontakt vermieden, seit das Experiment anfing. Doch jetzt und hier, war das völlig passend. Sie versanken beide in diesem Blick und wussten nicht, dass sie die gleichen Empfindungen teilten. 

In Sherlocks Körper kribbelte es wie verrückt und seltsamerweise verstummte sein Verstand und lenkte ihn nicht von den Gefühlen ab, die sich in ihm ausbreiteten.

John fühlte das Feuer des Begehrens wieder bis zu seinem Hals hochschlagen. Er hätte weggeschaut, wenn er gekonnt hätte, doch dazu war es zu spät. Denn Sherlock hatte seine Hand genommen, und beugte sich zu John, um ihn sanft zu küssen. 

Sogleich fühlte John sich hilflos, so gut und wehrlos. Er fühlte sich ausgeliefert, Sherlock und seinem eigenen Feuer, das schlimmer als jemals zuvor in ihm hochpeitschte.

Sherlocks Kuss war genauso unbeholfen, wie sein erster, doch diesmal erwiderte John ihn und zeigte ihm, wie es sein konnte. Sein Freund lernte schnell und schon waren ihre Zungen zu einem unlösbaren Knoten verschmolzen. Ihre Körper pressten sich aneinander. John dachte gar nichts mehr, das hatte die letzte Zeit eh keinen Zweck gehabt. Dafür fühlte John etwas, die Hingabe seines Freundes und er spürte, dass er diesmal nicht enttäuscht werden würde. So konnte er sich hemmungslos in den Kuss fallen lassen und ihn genießen.

Sherlock hingegen dachte an sein Experiment, was er gerade im Begriff war zu zerstören. Denn auch er spürte, dass er diesmal aufs Ganze gehen würde. Doch als er Johns Körper so fest an sich fühlte und nun auch dessen harten Schwanz nicht mehr ignorieren konnte, schmiss er sein verdammtes Experiment über Bord. Nichts wollte er mehr. Aber nicht hier, nicht so. Er wollte ihn ganz für sich allein.

Als ihn jemand von hinten auf die Schulter klopfte, fuhr Sherlock schwer atmend herum und war kurz davor zuzuschlagen. Zum Glück erkannte er einen grinsenden Benjamin, der nun offensichtlich Pause hatte.

"Entschuldige mich einen Moment." sagte Sherlock gepresst zu John. Er wollte mit Layton raus gehen, um ungestörter sprechen zu können. Dann kam er noch einmal zurück. "Lauf nicht weg." und er zwinkerte John zu, der ihm mit großen, ausgehungerten Augen hinterher sah.

Inzwischen schaute John wie betäubt in die Menschenmenge. Er konnte nicht richtig glauben, was er fühlte und auch nicht, was er da gerade getan hatte. Er war definitiv nicht schwul ... nein, er war "sherlocked", wie er fast schon amüsiert feststellte und dabei schmeckte er Sherlocks Lippen nach, die seinen Geschmack auf seinem Mund hinterlassen hatten. Plötzlich merkte er eine Hand auf seinem Hintern.

"Na, so allein hier Süßer?" Vor ihm stand ein schmächtiger, rotblonder Kerl mit einem recht niedlichen Gesicht. John war einen Moment sprachlos, denn er hatte jetzt nicht damit gerechnet angesprochen zu werden. Hilflos blickte er sich um.   
"Ähm, nein, eigentlich nicht."  
"Aber ich sehe hier nur dich." sagte der Kleine und strich wie zufällig Johns Kragen zurecht. John wäre gern zurückgewichen, doch das ging nicht. Alles war voller Menschen und eng.  
"Nein, nein. Mein Freund ist gerade ..." John blickte hilflos in die Richtung in die Sherlock verschwunden war. "Er kommt gleich wieder." Schon wieder spürte er wieder die Hand an seinem Hintern und der kleine Kerl grinste dabei auch noch sehr unverschämt. John war sich nicht sicher, was er tun sollte. Ihm war nach Zuschlagen, durch all den Frust der letzten Zeit. Doch seine tief verwurzelter Anstand hielt ihn vorläufig noch davon ab.

Als sich auch noch eine zweite Hand auf seinen Hintern schob, fühlte er sich ganz unerwartet an die Hand genommen und weggezogen. Sherlock zerrte ihn unkommentiert hinter sich her. Gott sei Dank, dachte John nur erleichtert. Nun wäre er sicher nicht mehr nett geblieben.

Irgendwie schaffte es John unterwegs nach draußen seine Jacke anzuziehen und das war auch gut so, denn draußen hatte es angefangen zu schneien.  
"Ich habe alles, was ich erfahren wollte, lass uns nach Hause fahren." Sherlocks Stimme klang drängend und vibrierte leicht, ungewöhnlich für ihn.   
"Danke für deine Rettung eben." sagte John, erntete dafür aber eher einen verständnislosen Blick.  
"Na ja schon gut ..." fügte er sinnloserweise an und Sherlock schaute ihn mit erschreckend gehetzten Augen an. "Ist was, ist was passiert? Sherlock?" fragte John alarmiert, denn dieser Gesichtsausdruck seines Freundes gefiel ihm nicht.  
"Alles in Ordnung John!" sagte Sherlock mit heiserer Stimme. Endlich kam das Taxi und Sherlock sagte fast grob "Bakerstreet 221B schnell!" was ihm wieder einen fragenden Blick von John einbrachte.

Kaum war das Taxi losgefahren, beugte sich Sherlock zu John rüber, packte ihn am Kragen und zog ihn zu sich heran. Mit heißen Lippen suchte er seinen Mund, stieß ihm die Zunge wild in den Mund und zog ihn so eng an sich heran, wie es nur möglich war. Im ersten Moment war John perplex, dann ging ihm irgendwie ein Licht auf. Sherlock musste inzwischen wohl genauso überreizt sein wie er selbst ... innerlich schmunzelte er und erwiderte die Küsse seines Freundes mit ebenso großer Begeisterung. 

Ihr Atem ging schneller und stoßweise. Sherlocks Hände hatte sich wieder unter Johns Pullover auf die nackte Haut geschoben, wobei John ein heißeres Aufstöhnen von sich gab.  
Johns Lippen erkundeten inzwischen Sherlocks schlanken Hals, wobei dieser kleine, keuchende Laute ausstieß. Beide hatten eine hammerharte Erektion, die sich unangenehm in ihrem Gefängnis anfühlte und laut nach Erlösung schrie!

Dann hielt das Taxi und einen Augenblick schauten die beiden sich erschrocken an, sprangen dann aber fast gleichzeitig aus dem Taxi, wobei Sherlock John ganz großzügig bezahlen ließ.  
Mrs. Hudson war noch wach, es brannte Licht in ihrer Wohnung und so schlichen beide so leise es ging hinauf zu ihrer Wohnung und weiter, gleich in Johns Schlafzimmer. Keiner der beiden wunderte sich auch nur annähernd darüber, dass sie wusste, was sie tun wollten.

Unter heftigen Küssen, ansonsten wortlos, entkleideten sie sich so schnell es möglich war. Als beide nur noch in Shorts auf Johns Bett lagen, hielten sie inne. Es gab offensichtlich eine letzte Schwelle, die nicht überschritten werden konnte, ohne Worte.  
"Gehört das zum Experiment?" fragte John leise und seine Stimme war tief und so weich wie nie zuvor. Sherlocks Haut reagierte mit einer Ganzkörpergänsehaut auf Johns empfindsame Worte.  
"Keineswegs, John." sagte Sherlock und sein Blick versank in Johns Augen. Dann küssten sich beide wieder, erst vorsichtig und sanft wie zu Anfang. Es war ein neuer Beginn, etwas anderes startete an dieser Stelle. Sie zogen sich gegenseitig unter Streicheln und Küssen ihre letzten Kleidungsstücke aus und lagen nun völlig nackt und unschuldig da.

****  
Dabei war John sehr bewusst, dass, egal was sie taten und wie langsam sie es taten, er innerhalb kürzester Zeit explodieren würde. Sherlock wusste das nicht, ihm fehlte die Erfahrung und deshalb küsste er John inzwischen wieder verlangend und heftig. Dabei rieb er seinen geschwollenen Männlichkeit an John, der kaum noch Luft bekam. Instinktiv drehte er seinen Freund auf den Bauch und angelte dabei unter seinem Bett nach der Tube Gleitcreme, die er normalerweise zu anderen Zwecken dort liegen hatte. Sherlock, der keuchte wie ein kleiner Junge, nach einem Fußballspiel, wollte fragen, was John vorhatte. Doch dieser verschloss seinen Mund mit einem Kuss, den er weiter auf Sherlocks Haaransatz und Nacken ausdehnte. Feucht und verlangend. Endlich legte sich John halb auf seinen, auf dem Bauch liegenden Freund. Allein schon Sherlocks glühende Haut trieb ihn dabei halb in den Irrsinn, so heftig war sein Begehren. Irgendwie schaffte er es sich Gleitgel auf die Hand zu machen und damit fuhr er Sherlock zwischen seine strammen Pobacken. Fast sofort stöhnte dieser lustvoll auf und John versenkte erst einen Finger, dann zwei, dann drei im unschuldigen Anus vor ihm. Währenddessen versuchte er selbst seine leidenschaftliche Erregung noch so einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen, um nicht schon abzuspritzen, ohne, dass er seinen Freund überhaupt damit berührt hatte. Das war sehr schwer, allein durch die letzten Tage der erzwungenen Enthaltsamkeit und der Reizüberflutung. Sherlock war erstaunlich unverkrampft und ergeben und John kam wieder der Vergleich zu einem unschuldigen Kind in den Sinn, das nicht weiß, was passiert und für alles noch ganz weit offen ist. 

Ganz weit offen war Johns Stichpunkt. Mit dem Rest der Gleitcreme strich er sich über sein eigenes, schmerzhaft klopfendes Glied und wäre dabei schon fast gekommen. Schließlich kniete er sich über seinen Freund, der bereitwillig seine Beine öffnete und ihm seinen weit offenen Po entgegen hielt. John musste die Augen schließen, um noch ein paar Sekunden zu schinden. Langsam und vorsichtig glitt er in seinen Freund und das laute, tiefe Aufstöhnen Sherlocks ließ ihn kaum atmen. Es war so eng, warm und aufreibend, dass John mitten in der Bewegung aufhören musste. Er keuchte und zitterte und wusste doch, dass sein Orgasmus im Grunde nicht mehr aufzuhalten war. Sherlock drückte sich auffordernd wieder an ihn und John gab nach und schaffte es sogar noch dreimal mehr oder weniger sanft in das ihm angebotene Loch zu stoßen. Dann schlugen die Wellen des heftigsten Orgasmus, den er jemals hatte über ihm zusammen. Er stöhnte laut auf, zitterte unkontrolliert und hatte so im Nachhinein den Eindruck er hätte sicher minutenlang die wahnsinnigste, erfüllteste Empfindung gehabt, die man nur fühlen kann, bevor er über seinem Freund zusammengebrochen war. Noch Augenblicke später lag er bebend und völlig erschöpft auf Sherlock, der sich immer noch unbefriedigt unter ihm räkelte. 

"Tut mir leid." flüsterte John mit schwacher Stimme. "Wenn du ein paar Momente warten würdest ...?" Sein Herz klopfte immer noch, als wenn es zerspringen wollen würde und die gereizten Nerven in seinem Körper schienen sich nur langsam wieder zu beruhigen.   
Sherlock drehte sich nun zu ihm herum: "Wir haben die ganze Nacht, John!" sagte er mit heißerer Stimme und legte seine Arme um ihn.  
....  
Irgendwann schliefen beide ein, befriedigt und glücklich.  
John erwachte als erster. Sherlock hatte auf seinem Arm gelegen und der war eingeschlafen und fühlte sich taub an. Es wurde gerade erst hell und John nahm vorsichtig seinen gefühllosen Arm unter Sherlocks Kopf weg und setzte sich behutsam auf. Dann schaute er auf seinen Freund hinunter:

Das erste Morgenrot berührt den Himmel kaum.  
Und du liegst neben mir, es war also kein Traum!  
Wie konnte das passieren?  
Was haben wir getan?  
Und ist es jetzt vorbei?  
Oder fängt es grad erst an?  
Mir fehlen die Worte ....  
Du bist so ..... schön!  
Jetzt lächelst du im Traum!  
Ich wusste nicht, dass man das kann.  
Ich glaub, ich lass dich schlafen  
Und seh' dich weiter an.  
......  
Doch eigentlich vermeide ich ganz feige dich zu wecken.  
Ich hoff, du hörst mein Schweigen nicht.  
Denn wenn du gehst, dann leide ich.  
Wies weiter geht, ich weiß es nicht.  
Das wissen wir wohl beide nicht.  
Entscheide mich für Zuversicht und hoffe:  
Du bleibst bei mir! *

 

* Farin Urlaub


End file.
